Ocean of Love
by MissScarlet96
Summary: So, Natsu and his family are going on a summer vacation for two weeks. Natsu thinks that he won't have fun, but when he meets a blonde girl, named Lucy, will he change his mind? Also, will he fall in love with this girl? suck at summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

" NATSU, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! "

The said boy got out of bed, dropping the manga he was reading, and walked out of his room.

" You coming Happy? " he asked his blue cat. Happy meowed and followed him.

Natsu Dragneel was an eighteen year old boy with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. He lives in a town called Magnolia with his father, Igneel, his step-mother, Grandeeney, and her daughter, Wendy. Igneel and Grandeeney were married when Natsu was 13 and they moved to their house to live like a family and Natsu was happy to have a little sister. Natsu's real mother died from lung cancer when he was 9. He also has a blue cat, named Happy, he and Happy were the best of friends since he has him from when he was 12. He goes to Magnolia High and today was his last school day. he was excited for summer since it was his favorite season, he can spend more time reading manga about dragons and wishing he was a dragon slayer.

Natsu walked down the stairs, Happy following him and entered the living room. Wendy was the first one to greet him.

" Hey Natsu. " she smiled, holding Carla in her hands. The boy smiled at his cute sister. " Hey Wendy. What's for dinner? " he asked Grandeeney, who was in the kitchen.

" We're having spaghetti Bolognese with hot sause, just like how you like them, Natsu! " she smiled at Natsu.

Natsu's mouth watered. He loved to eat everything with hot sause. He sat next to Wendy with Happy in his arms. Carla hissed.

" Carla, don't be rude. It's Happy, your friend. " Wendy told her cat, the said cat looked away.

" They've never been close ever since we bought Carla for Wendy's nineth birthday. " It was true, ever since Happy and Carla met, she immediately disliked him for a reason unknown to the family. But Happy still tries to befriend her.

" Well, you need to lteach this cat some manners. Happy here tried to befriend her since day one. " Natsu glared at Carla, who hissed back.

" Don't worry, I'll talk to her after dinner. " Wendy said. " Mom, where's dad? "

" Oh yeah. It's not like him to be late for dinner. " Natsu wondered.

Grandeeney grinned. " He'll be here any minute. He has a surprise for us! " The kids wondered what the surprise would be.

" HONEY, I'M HOOME! "

The woman smirked. " Just in time! " Leaving the kids confused.

Igneel walked into the living room, kissing his children's heads. " How are ya kids? "

" Hello daddy. " Wendy smiled.

" Yeah, we're good. " Natsu said.

" And how is my lovely wife? " he pulled Grandeeney close to him and they started making out. Natsu gagged in disgust while Wendy covered her eyes with a deep blush on her cheeks.

" Hey, old man. Can you not do it in front of your children? " he groaned.

Igneel pulled away and smirked at his son. " Aw, come on, Natsu. Don't tell me you don't do this with your girlfriend? "

Natsu's face heat up, bpoth in embarrasment and anger. " I DON'T have a girlfriend! And even if I did have, it would be none of your business on what we do! " he yelled.

" What about that Lisanna girl? You two are pretty close. " Grandeeney grinned.

" She's my childhood friend. Nothing more! "

" Natsu, you don't have to be embarrased. One day you'll fall in love with someone. "

" Yeah right. " he mumbled.

" And you will get married and have lots of babies- "

" Can we change the subject, PLEASE! " Natsu said impatiently. " You had a surprise for us, old man. "

" Geez, would it hurt you to call me dad for once? " then he whispered to Grandeeney. " He really needs a woman to teach him manners. " Grandeeney giggled.

" Are you done? "

" Yes, well, I have gathered you here today, my lovely family, to inform you that we're going on a summer vacation in Ocean City! " Grandeeney clapped her hands together and smiled widely along with Wendy.

" Are you serious?! " Natsu, however, was in shock.

" Yes, of course. You need a break from reading that manga all day and have fun with your family. " Before Natsu could say anything. " And no, Natsu. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not. " Natsu looked down, crossing his arms.

" Come on, now. We will have extreme fun there. You will meet new people and make friends. " Igneel smiled. Natsu glared at him.

" I have enough friends here. "

" You have a few friends and that's not enough. Anyway, we'll be in Ocean City for 2 weeks. "

" TWO WEEKS?! What am I supposed to do for 2 weeks there? "

" Natsu, it won't be bad. Like Igneel said, you'll meet new people, explore the city, you can go surfing too, you love surfing. " Grandeeney smiled. Then she beamed. " Oh, I'm soo excited, aren't you Wendy? "

The said girl smiled widely. " Me too, mom. " Carla meowed. " Oh, can we take Happy and Carla? "

" Yeah, can we take them? You know Happy's my best friend and I'm nothing without him. " Natsu said hugging his cat.

" Well, they did say that pets are allowed, so sure. Why not? " Igneel grinned.

" Yay! " Both Wendy and Natsu yelled.

Grandeeney kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. " You are the best husband I have ever had. " Ogneel smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I know I am. "

" When are we leaving? " Wendy asked.

"Ohyeah. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so don't forget to pack your suitcase after dinner before going to bed. "

" Can we eat now? " Natsu's stomach growled. He blused and the others laughed.

" Of course. Let's eat! "

After dinner, they said good night to each other before going to their rooms. Natsu was packing his suitcase with T-shirts, jeans, shorts, underwear, his swim trunks, MP3 player, manga, etc. When he was done, he stripped until he was in his boxers, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, stroking his cat who was sleeping on his stomach.

" Good night, Happy. " he whispered before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

 **Hey guys, I've decided to write another NaLu story, because I Love Nalu. they're my Number 1 couple! So, I really had this idea about a new story and I decided to write it, anyway, tell me what you think, should I continue or not? Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu, Naatsu... it's time to wake up. " Natsu heard a soft voice calling him. The said boy only groaned and turned around, still sleeping.

The person signed. " Guess we'll have to try the hard way, huh? " the voice sounded a lot like his step-mother's.

" Natsu, last warning. Wake up. " Natsu once again groaned.

" Only 15 more minutes. "

When he heard footsteps fading, he thought that they left him alone so he can sleep. They made the right choice.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, someone splashed a bucket of icy cold water over him. Natsu jumped from his bed, screaming like a girl. He ran around his room like a maniac, trying to warm himself with Igneel and Grandeeney on the floor, holding their stomaches from laughing so much. Finally, when he calmed down, he glared daggers at the person who did that.

" WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN! "

When Igneel calmed down, he grinned. " And good morning to you too, sunshine! "

" Did you had to do that? Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?! " Natsu sounded pissed.

" When it's you, it's impossible. It was like trying to wake up a grizzly bear. " Igneel laughed.

" Okay, come on you two. It's time to get ready. " Grandeeney smiled. She gave Igneel a peck on the lips and kissed Natsu's forehead before leaving the room.

Igneel looked at Natsu. " Get ready, we're leaving in 30 minutes! " he said excited before walking out of his room.

Natsu groaned and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom. He put on a black T-shirt, white shorts and his favorite scaly scarf before walking downstairs with his suitcase.

Happy ran to him and jumped in his arms and licked his face. Natsu laughed and patted his cat.

" Morning Happy. " the cat meowed in response. He walked into the kitchen, greeting Wendy.

" Morning Natsu. Are you excited? " Wendy asked smiling. Natsu sat next to her.

" Not really. "

" You're not a morning person, are you Natsu? " Grandeneey asked serving breakfast on the table. Natsu thanked her and began eating.

" He's grumpy every morning. I even once heard him saying Lisanna's name a few times while he was sleeping and he had that big smile on his face. " Igneel laughed and Natsu blushed madly.

" Shut it, old man, or I'll kill you with this fork! " he threathened.

" Well, let's see you try, son! " Igneel challenged him, raising his fork.

" No playing and especially no fighting with cutleries on the table! " Grandeeney yelled, making both men shake in fear.

" Y-yes ma'am! "

" Good. " she smiled proudly. " Now finish your breakfast. "

After they were done, they put their luggages in the back of the car. They got inside and were about to take off.

" Sorry Natsu, I wish I could help you with your transportation sickness, but I don't know how. You'll have to survive for the next 3 hours. " With that, they took off with Natsu holding his stomach, feeling ill and his face green.

" I thuihnk I'hm guna be suick. " he managed to say, laying down.

" Hey, I've got an idea! " Grandeeney beamed. " Why don't we sing a song? "

" That's a good idea honey! In 3, 2, 1... "

 _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! *clap clap*_

 _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! *clap clap*_

 _If you're happy and you know it then your face will surely show it_

 _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands._

Poor Natsu has to survive the travelling, not to mention their horrible singing. Man, how he wished for this trip to be over, he couldn't take it any longer.

And after 3 long, agonizing, stupid Barney songs hours, they made it. Natsu crawled out of the car, when he recovered, he yelled in the sky.

" YES, IT'S FINALLY OVER! " With Happy jumping in the sky, meowing in response.

" Well, here we are. Ocean City! " Igneel said, looking around the place. " Now let's go to the hotel and unpack. Then we can go to the beach! " he said excitedly.

Grandeeney giggled. She turned to the others. " Come on, kids. We don't want your father to do something stupid, now do we? "

" It would be funny if he could humiliate himself. " he mumbled, but Grandeeney heard him and gave him a glare. Natsu gulped. " I'll be with you in a minute. "

The woman smiled. " Okay Natsu, coming Wendy? "

" Yes, mom. See ya later, Natsu! " she said before following her mother.

Natsu signed. Suddenly, a ball hit him on the head, making him feel dizzy.

" Oh my God! I'm so sorry, are you okay? " he heard a female voice ask him.

" Yeah, I'm alr- " Natsu couldn't finish his sentence because the moment he looked up, his eyes widened. He was staring at the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. She looked to be around his age or a year younger than him with long golden hair in curls, wearing a two-piece white bathing suit with a pink flower on her left breast, with a perfect body, long creamy legs. Her big brown eyes stare at him with worry and curiosity. Natsu realized what he was doing and looked away, blushing madly.

" Uh, it's alright. I'm fine. " he picked up the ball and with shaky hands gave it to her. " Here. "

The girl smiled, which made his heart beating fast, taking the ball in her hands, their fingers brushing against each other. " Thanks. "

Natsu smiled. " My name is Natsu by the way. And what's your name? "

" My name is Lucy. Are you new? I've never seen you around. " the girl asked curiously.

" Yeah, we just arrived. We're setting in. " he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush on his cheeks. Lucy laughed at his cuteness.

Happy meowed, making both teenagers to look down.

" Oh! " he picked up his cat. " Lucy, this is my best friend, Happy. Happy, this is Lucy. " he introduced them.

Lucy giggled and patted the blue cat's head, making the cat purr at her soft touch. " It's nice to meet you Happy. He is so adorable. " Natsu smiled in agreement.

" Hey Lucy! Are you going to talk to your boyfriend or are we going to continue playing?! " a brown-haired woman yelled, making both teens blush madly.

" He's not my boyfriend, Cana! And I'm coming! " she turned to Natsu and smiled. " It was nice meeting you. I hope I see you around. "

Natsu nodded and smiled. " Yeah, me too. "

" Bye Natsu! Bye Happy! " She turned around and walked away, looking over her shoulder and smiling before running towards her friends.

Natsu watched her figure disappear. He couldn't believe what was happening. Her beautiful face still on his mind.

Now he knew why people believed in love at first sight.

 **Aaaand, done! I came with another idea for this story and I decided to write the chapter. And they met! So what do you think so far? Do you like it? Please, tell me what you think, and thank you for the reviews, fav, and followers I got for this story, you're amazing! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the family was setting in the beautiful hotel. Their hotel room had three rooms, one with a big sofa, a small table in front and a big TV in front of them, a small fridge next to the TV, a desk with chair and a phone, a wardrobe and a balcony. The other two had a king-seized bed, a table with a small TV in front and a wardrobe. Their bedroom also had a bathroom for each. The hotel was big, it had a big pool outside, a bar, a game room, sauna and many more. It was also close to the beach.

" Alright, everyone. Let's head to the beach! " Igneel said excitedly, wearing his swim trunks, a surfboard in his hands. Grandeeney was wearing a two-piece blue and black bikini, a summer hat, black flip-flops and black sunglasses, holding a bag full of towels, sunscreen, bottles of water etc. Wendy was wearing a two-piece red bikini and white flip-flops.

" Hey, where's Natsu? We can't leave without him! He's going to miss the fun! " Igneel complained.

" I'm sure he's going to be here any minute. " Grandeeney smiled. Just then, the door was opened and Natsu walked inside with a ridiculous smile on his face.

" Hey, Natsu. What's wrong with you? " Igneel asked. Natsu turned to him, confused.

" What do you mean? " Natsu asked.

" You look like you were in a day dream or something. " Natsu only crossed his arms.

" Nothing. I had to use the toilet. " Igneel shrugged.

" Okay then. Get ready, cause we're going to the beach! "

" Can't you go without me? You're ready anyway. " Natsu whined.

Igneel shook his head. " I'm not gonna leave you here, reading manga all day. "

" I wasn't gonna read manga. I was gonna sleep, I'm tired! " he complained.

" Natsu. "

" Fine. " Igneel smiled.

" We'll be at the beach, now. If you're not ready in 10 minutes, I'm gonna come here and force you. "

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever. " When they left, Natsu let his body fall onto the soft bed.

" Man, I really wanna sleep. " he mumbled. He signed and got up, changing into his swim trunks.

 _Maybe I'll meet that Lucy girl again._ Just the thought of her made him blush. He shook his head, grabbing his towel and MP3 player, and left the room.

At the beach

Natsu was sitting on a chair, listening to his MP3 player. The others were in the water, splashing each other. It was ridiculous and funny, since Wendy and Grandeeney were splashing Igneel and Igneel was losing. Happy was eating a fish, while Carla was laying on Wendy's towel. Though it was really peaceful, there weren't many people. He noticed a group of girls playing volleyball, two with blue hair, one with brown, the other with red hair. He thought about Lucy. He wondered where she came from, and if she's from Magnolia, does she go to his school? He really wanted to get to know her, since he couldn't take her out of his mind. He wished he would see her and talk to her again.

As if his wish came true, he heard a soft voice calling him. " Natsu? "

The boy looked up, startled, to see none other than Lucy, the girl on his mind. He stood up, taking his earphones off and smiled.

" Hey. "

" Hi. Why aren't you in the water? It's so clear. " Natsu now noticed that she was wet, making him blush.

" I just don't feel like swimming. My family forced me to come here, when I told them I'm tired. " He cleared his throath. " What about you? "

" I was swimming with my friends and noticed you were alone, so I came here to ask you to join us, but since you don't want to, how about we go and eat ice cream? " she suggested. Natsu smiled.

" Yeah, sure. "

They both walked to a store, where they bought two chocolate ice creams. They sat on a bench where a palm was protecting them from the sun.

" So, Natsu. Where are you from? " Lucy started.

" From Magnolia. " her eyes widened.

" Really, me too! " Natsu smiled widely.

" Which school do you go to? "

" Mavis High School. You? " she noticed his sad look.

" I go to Magnolia High. " she looked disappointed.

" Well, at least we could spend time together. " They both smiled and blushed.

" Yeah. So how are you staying here? " he asked.

" Well, I came here yesterday with my friends, so I'm staying here for ten days. You? "

" Two weeks. " her eyebrows raised in amusement.

" That's long. " He nodded in agreement.

" Yeah. My step-mom and step-sister were really excited for the vacation. " Lucy looked confused.

" Step-mom? " Natsu looked down.

" My dad and her are married for 5 years now. She has a daughter, who is my step-sister and they moved into our house so we could live like a family. "

" What about your mom? " Natsu blinked back the tears in his eyes.

" She died from lung cancer. " Lucy placed a hand over her mouth, her own eyes watering.

" I'm so sorry. " she looked down. "... My mom died in a car accident when I was 7. " Natsu looked up at her, shocked.

" I'm sorry. " Lucy smiled, and even though there were tears rolling down, she still looked beautiful. She brushed them away.

" How about we go to the beach? I want you to meet my friends. " she said. Natsu nodded.

" Sure. " They got up after eating their ice creams and walked towards the beach.

As they walk, neither of them noticed they were walking hand in hand.

 **Here's another chapter, I just love NaLu, don't you? They're sooo cute together! Anyway, you know what to do! And thank you once againg for the reviwes, fav, and followers. You guys are wonderful. Until next time¬!**


	4. Chapter 4

A brown haired woman, wearing a 2-piece brown and orange bikini, was sitting on her towel while putting sunscreen.

" Aah! This is the life! " When she was done, she layed down and put her sunglasses on.

A short blue-haired girl, sitting next to her, was reading a book. She looked up from her book and looked around " Hey, where's Lucy? "

Another blue haired girl, who was drinking ice tea, looked around as well. " Juvia doesn't know. Juvia becomes worried for Lucy. "

" I'm becoming worried too, Juvia. What if something happened to her? I think we should go and look for her. "

" Don't worry. I saw her walking away with her boyfriend. "

The two girls looked at her. " Boyfriend? What do you mean Cana? " Juvia asked.

The brown haired teen, known as Cana, sat up and looked at them, smirking. " I saw Lucy walking towards a boy, a handsome one. They were talking and smiling and they walked away. You guys didn't see but I did. " Their eyes widened.

" Lucy never told Juvia she had a boyfriend! How come she didn't tell us? " Juvia exclaimed.

" Cana, are you sure that was Lucy's boyfriend, because I've never seen him before. And I'm pretty sure they met today. Lucy would have told us about him. " the short blue haired girl said.

Cana rolled her eyes. " Levy, have you heard of love at first sight? "

Levy looked away. " Yeah, it's when you see someone you fall in love with them. "

" It's what happened to our beautiful friend Lucy. Remember when we were playing volleyball and Juvia hit the ball too hard * Juvia blushes and says sorry * and when she went to retreive it, she took long. So I went to look for her and saw her talking to the same boy, and they were blushing! " she smiled widely.

" It could be, but Lucy said that she would never fall in love again. Remember her first boyfriend, Dan? He was a real jerk. " Levy said.

" Yes! Lucy's heart was broken when she found him kissing another girl. " Juvia exclaimed and Levy nodded.

" That was a year ago. She has to forget about him and what happened in the past and move on. She needs a real man. " Cana smiled.

" Yes. Someone who is sweet, kind, handsome, gentle... " Juvia signed with a big smile on her face. " Wish Juvia could find her prince charming. "

Levy and Cana giggled. " Don't worry Juvia, you'll find him soon. " Levy smiled.

" Yeah, how about we relax and enjoy the beach? " Cana layed down. The others agreed. " Besides, I'm sure those lovebirds are fine. "

" Hey girls. " They turned around and sat up, smiling.

" Hey Erza. " Erza sat on her towel, olding a plate of strawberry cake.

" What's this I hear about Lucy having a boyfriend? " she asked curiously.

" Oh nothing really. Lucy just walked away with some boy she probably met today. " Levy answered.

" Really? Because I saw them talking while eating ice cream. They looked pretty comfortable with each other. " she said and took a bite of her cake.

" Seriously? She's been hanging with her boyfriend and she didn't tell us? What kind of best friend is she? " Juvia crossed her arms.

" Calm down Juvia. I'm sure there's an explanation for this. " Levy said.

" Oh really? Try to explain that. " They followed Cana's gaze and they saw Lucy walking with a boy towards them. But what caught their attention the most was that they were walking hand in hand.

" No way... " Juvia was at loss of words.

When they stopped in front of them, Lucy smiled. " Hey girls. "

" Hey Lucy. " Cana grinned.

" Girls, this is Natsu, my friend. We met a few hours ago, he and his family arrived today. " The boy named Natsu smiled and waved at them.

" It's nice to meet you. "

Cana stood up and introduced herself. " I'm Cana, one of Lucy's girl best friends. " she grinned widely.

" I'm Levy, it's nice to meet you, too. " Levy smiled.

" I am Juvia. " Juvia waved.

" And I am Erza. I hope we will get along. And you will take good care of her Natsu and I wish you to live happily ever after. " Erza smiled proudly.

Natsu and Lucy looked confused. " What do you mean, Erza? "

" Well, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend. " At that the two teens blushed.

" No we're not! "

" Oh really? " Cana pointed at their still intertwined hands.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked down and their blushes darkened and they let go of each other. Cana laughed and wrapped her arms around them.

" Don't be shy. We should celebrate tonight at a restsurant. What do you say? " she asked.

Lucy took her arm out of her shoulder. " He's not my boyfriend, alright? We met TODAY, a few HOURS ago. We just wanted to get to know each other. " Lucy blushed more, if that's even possible.

" Alright Lu, I believe you. But next time don't run away like that, we were worried. " Levy said hugging Lucy. Lucy hugged back.

" Sorry I made you worried guys. But I'm fine now. "

Erza turned towards Natsu. " Well, Natsu. Since you're Lucy's new _friend_ , and Lucy here trusts you, how about we get to know each other more? "

" Yeah, sure. "

" Which hotel are you staying at? " Levy asked.

" I'm staying at Ocean Hotel. "

" Oh my God! Us too! " Juvia screamed.

" Which room? "

" Room 243. On the second floor. "

" Oh. We're Roonm 121 on the first floor. " Cana whined.

" No worries. Let's all go now to the hotel and get some rest. Then at around 5p.m. we meet at the lobby. What do you say? " Erza suggested.

The others nodded. " Yeah, sure. "

" Then I better go back to my family. I'm sure they're worried about me. " Natsu said.

" Okay Natsu. Well it was nice meeting you. We'll see you later! " Levy said.

Natsu nodded. " Sure. Bye girls. " He turned around to leave but a hand on the shoulder stopped him. He turned around and was surprised when Lucy hugged him. Natsu was sure he was red as a cherry, he slowly raised his arms and hugged back.

" I had a wonderful time. Thank you Natsu. " She pulled back, her face cherry red, and ran back to her friends, who saw everything and began teasing her.

Natsu slowly turned around and made his way back to his family, a wide smile on his face.

 _This sure is going to be the best summer I have ever had._

 **Okay, guys! So, Lucy introduced her friends to Natsu and they hugged! Ohh, they're becoming close! But don't worry, there are more couples in the future chapters! Everytime I write a NaLu moment, I smile widely because I love them sooooo much! So, you know what to do, tell me what you think and I'll see ya next time, love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Natsu returned to his family, he saw Igneel laying on his stomach with Grandeeney putting sunscreen on her hands and massaging his back. Wendy was eating a sandwich and drinking an orange juice.

Grandeeney looked up and smiled " Natsu, hey. Where have you been? You missed the fun! "

" I decided to look around the place. Sorry I didn't tell you guys. " Natsu said.

" You could've taken Wendy with you. She wanted to explore the place and buy a souvenir. " Igneel said.

" Yeah, but you guys were having fun so I didn't want to interrupt you. " Natsu scratched the back of his head. " Anyway, I'm going back to the hotel, I'm tired. And it's 03:30p.m. "

Igneel sat up. " Already? But you didn't join us in the water, son. "

Natsu rolled his eyes. " Maybe tomorrow. You forced me when I told you I was tired, old man. "

" I'm tired too, dad. So I'm going with Natsu. " Wendy said, Carla in her arms.

Igneel signed. " Alright. Me and your mother will stay here a little longer, it's still sunny. "

" Alright. Come on Wendy. " Natsu said and he along with Wendy, Happy and Carla, walked back to the hotel.

When they entered their room, Natsu layed down on the bed, Wendy sat next to him. " Hey Natsu? "

" Yeah? " He rested his hand on his forehead.

" Who was the blond girl you were talking to? " At this, Natsu looked at his step-sister.

" What do you mean? "

Wendy smiled. " The blond girl. When I walked to the hotel, I turned around and saw you talking to her and... you were blushing. " Natsu blushed furiously.

" Alright. But you won't tell dad, promise? "

Wendy smiled again. " I promise. "

Natsu began. " Yes, I talked to her. A ball hit me and she came and asked me if I was alright. Her name is Lucy. She is from Magnolia but goes to Mavis High school. "

" Were you with her this whole time when we were at the beach? " she asked.

Natsu nodded blushing. " She was with her friends. She offered to go and buy ice cream. Then I met her friends. They're staying here but on the first floor but we're meeting in like- " he looked at his watch. " - an hour and 15 minutes. "

Wendy beamed. " Can I come with you? "

Natsu sat up. " Yeah. I'm sure they'll love to meet you. " he smiled.

Happy meowed. Natsu laughed and patted his head. " We should take Happy and Carla. " Wendy said.

" As long as there aren't any fights. " he said.

" Don't worry. Carla will behave, right Carla? " The said cat meowed in response.

" Wait. What do we tell dad? " Wendy thought.

" We'll tell him that we're going around the city and buy souvenirs. I really want to explore this place. "

" Okay then. "

" But, why don't you want dad to know about Lucy? "

" Because he'll start teasing me non-stop. It's horrible. " he shuddered.

" Why don't we tell mom then? "

" Because she'll tell old man. They don't keep secrets from each other. " Wendy looked down.

" Come on. Let's get some rest before we meet them. " he layed down on the bed and closed his eyes.

" Okay then. I'll take a shower. " Natsu responded with a quiet hmm before falling into a deep sleep.

With the girls:

Cana was laying on her bed, watching TV with Juvia. Levy was reading a book. Lucy and Erza were in the bathroom, putting on make-up.

" Lucy, can I ask you something? But answer me truthfully. " Erza asked as she put on foundation.

" Yeah, sure. What is it? " she asked putting on lip gloss.

" Do you like Natsu? " Lucy stopped and thought deeply. Even though she met him a few hours ago, she somehow felt a connection to him, like she had known him from childhood. His spiky pink hair looked so soft, his kind deep eyes looked at her, as if they're looking into her soul, his smile was breath taking, so warm and welcoming.

" Uh, Lucy? " Erza snapped her fingers in front of Lucy's face, snapping her back to earth.

" Are you alright? "

Lucy nodded. " Yeah. "

Erza crossed her arms and grinned. " Were you thinking about Natsu? "

Lucy blushed a hundred times red. " No, I wasn't! " Erza gave her a look. " Maybe I was. "

" So, you didn't answer my question. " Erza said.

Lucy signed. " To tell you the truth, when I first met Natsu, I felt some kind of connection to him. And when we talked, I didn't feel nervous or scared. I felt... safe and comfortable. I feel like I can trust him when I tell him a secret. He was so sweet, kind, and when we were holding hands. " she blushed at that. " I felt warm and electricity. Something I've never felt with _him._ Even though I've known him for a few hours, Natsu is different and I can tell that he's a really good person. " After Lucy finished, she looked at Erza and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

Erza brushed them away. " That was so beautiful. The same way I felt with Jellal, except that I've known him my entire life. " she signed.

Lucy looked at her. " Where is he if I may ask? "

" He's in Hargeon, studying and working. It's been a year since I last saw him. "

" You miss him, don't you? " Erza nodded.

" A lot. "

The two girls hugged each other. " Forget about what happened in the past Lucy and move on. You deserve to be happy and someone who will accept you for who you are. "

When they pulled back, Lucy smiled. " Thanks Erza, you too deserve to be happy. "

Erza smiled. " Thanks Lucy. "

When they finished putting on make-up, they walked out of the bathroom, when they heard a knock on the door.

" I'll get it! " Lucy said and opened the door. She smiled at the person that stood in front of her.

" Gray! " she hugged the spiky black haired boy. Gray laughed.

" Hey Lucy. How are you? "

" I'm great! " They pulled back. " What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here? "

" Aren't you happy to see me? " Gray faked hurt.

Lucy playfully punched him. " Of course I'm happy, idiot. When did you arrive? "

" Wow! So many questions. Well, 1st, I'm here on a vacation with friends, 2nd, I followed you. " When Lucy opened her mouth, he interrupted her. " And I'm not a stalker! It's just we're a few rooms away from you guys and I saw you. And 3rd, we arrived 2 hours ago and we're setting in. "

Lucy's eyes widened. " That's great! We were getting ready beacuse we're going out with another friend. Do you guys want to come, if you're not busy? We'll meet in 15 minutes. " she asked. Gray nodded.

" Sure, why not? I'll see ya later then. Bye! "

" Bye Gray! " When he walked out, Lucy closed the door.

" Lucy, who was that? " Erza asked.

" Was it your boyfriend? " she said holding a bottle of beer.

" Cana, he's not my boyfriend. And you're drunk. You won't go anywhere in that state! "

Cana pouted. " I'm not drunk! I only took a small sip. " Then she drank from her beer.

" Anyway, that was Gray, a friend of mine from town. He and his friends arrived today and I invited him to come with us. "

" The more people, the better! " Cana hiccuped.

" I think we should go. It's 04:55p.m. We have to meet Natsu at the lobby. " Levy said.

" Alright then. Let's go! " They put their shoes on and left the room, Erza locking it.

" When they arrived at the lobby, Levy and Juvia sat on the sofa, the others were standing. 2 minutes later, Natsu walked down with a small blue haired girl, Happy walking next to Natsu, and a white cat in the girl's arms.

" Hey, girls. " Natsu smiled.

" Hey Natsu. " They said.

" This here is Wendy, my little sister. " he introduced. Wendy smiled shyly and waved at them.

" Hello. "

Cana was the first one to react. She ran to Wendy and hugged her tightly. Good thing Carla jumped from her arms so she wouldn't be crushed but she was concerned of the girl. " Oh, you are the cutest girl I have ever seen in my life! " Wendy blushed madly and hugged back.

" She is simply adorable. " Juvia smiled.

" It's nice to meet you Wendy. My name is Lucy. The read-head is Erza, the one that's hugging you is Cana, the one with the bandana is Levy, and this is Juvia. " she smiled. When Cana pulled away, Wendy looked at her. Natsu was right, she was beautiful. And she has a beautiful smile. Wendy is starting to like Lucy.

" It's nice to meet all of you too. " They smiled.

" So, are we going? " Natsu asked.

" Not yet. We have to wait for a few more friends. " She looked up. " There they are! "

When they looked up, they saw Gray walking down with a spiky balck haired guy with a lot of piercings, a guy with spiky orange hair, two girls with white hair, the one short, the other long and a big and muscular guy with spiky white hair.

Juvia's eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks when her eyes landed on Gray.

" Hey, guys. Sorry we're lat- " his eyes widened when he looked at the person that was a few feet away from him. he had the same reaction.

At first, Juvia thought he was looking at her, did she had something on her hair or face? Did she looked alright? But then she noticed he was looking at the pink haired teen stsnding in front of her.

Slowly, their eyebrows narrowed and they rudely pointed at each other. " YOU?! "

 **Okay, that's it for now! It took me at least two hours to make this chapter. Boy, am I tired! Anyway, tell me what you think guys and thank you once again for the reviews, fav and followers, you guys are the best, I'll see ya next time, bye¬!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy, Cana, Erza, Levy and Juvia stared in disbelief as Natsu and Gray started growling at each other and spitting insults.

" What are you doing here, ice princess?! "

" I was about to ask the same thing to you, fire breath! "

" If you must know, I'm on vacation! "

" Same thing here! I was looking forward to it and thought I won't see your ugly face all summer, but guess I was wrong! "

" What d'ya say about my face, droopy eyes?! You think you're so funny?! "

" Yeah, I'm hilarious, squinty eyes! I said your face is ugly, want me to repeat it again so you can get it through your thick skull?! "

" You say that again and I'll pulverize you! "

" Let's see you try! "

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! "

Everyone stopped and looked at the angry red-head woman, glaring at Natsu and Gray. The said boys cowered in fear.

" Yes, ma'am! "

Erza took a deep breath. After she calmed down, she spoke " Alright. Would somebody please explain to us what is going on? "

" Yeah, Natsu. How do you know Gray? " Lucy asked.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. " Know him? I wish I'd never met the guy! "

" Well, I feel the same. " Gray crossed his arms and both boys looked away.

" It's so simple. " They turned around to stare at the beautiful white-haired woman. She smiled. " They grew up together. "

Lucy, Levy and Juvia gasped. Erza and Cana raised their eyebrows in amusement.

Natsu looked at her wide eyed. " Mira? "

The girl named Mira, smiled again. " Long time, no see, Natsu. "

" Natsu! " A short white-haired girl exclaimed, hugging the pink-haired teen tightly. Lucy, seeing this, felt a pang of hurt but she ignored it.

" Hey, Lisanna. It's nice to see you too. " Natsu hugged back. Lisanna pulled away.

" We're happy to see you, Natsu. I had no idea you were here. " she smiled widely.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. " Yeah, I'm with my family. We arrived today. "

" Us too! " Happy meowed. Lisanna kneed down to pat the blue cat. " Hey Happy. I'm happy to see you too. " the cat purred.

" Cousin Gajeel! " Wendy yelled and went to hug the black-haired teen with the piercings. Gajeel laughed and hugged his cousin. Levy stared at them, wide eyed. _How can an innocent girl like Wendy be related to someone that looks really scary?!_ she wondered.

" I'm happy to see you too, Wendy. " Gajeel said and they pulled back. " Yo, Salamander! "

 _Salamander?_ Lucy thought.

Natsu turned around and smirked. " Well, well. Another face I didn't want to see. " Gajeel grunted.

" Give me a break. I was dragged into this stupid vacation. I already wanna go home. "

Someone cleared their throat. They turned around to see the confused and shocked faces of Lucy, Levy and Juvia and amused ones of Erza and Cana.

" Now that we've got your attention, can you give us an explanation? " Erza asked.

" Oh yeah. " Natsu started. " Well, we all grew up together in Magnolia. " They received more shocked faces.

" And Gajeel's our cousin. " Wendy continued. Lucy and Levy's mouth dropped. _What?!_

" I'm Gray, but Lucy knows me because we met last year in Starbucks. " As he smiled, Juvia couldn't help the blush appearing on her cheeks.

 _He is so handsome._ She almost fainted when she noticed his shirt was left unbuttoned, revealing his chest and abs.

" I'm Gajeel, as Wendy told you, I'm her and Salamander's cousin. " he noticed Levy looking at him up and down. He smirked and winked at her, making Levy blush and look away.

" My name is Mirajane, but call me Mira. This is my younger sister Lisanna. " Lisanna smiled and waved. " And our brother, Elfman. " Elfman grinned and crossed his arms.

" I'm a real man! "

" And my name is Loke. " Then he went to Lucy's side, took her hand and lightly kissed it. " It's an honor to meet such a beautiful woman as you. " Lucy couldn't help but blush. Natsu, seeing this, growled and clenched his hands into fists. Gajeel and Gray noticed this. Cana whistled, making Lucy's blush darkened.

" It's nice to meet you too. " she pulled back. " My name is Lucy. These are my friends, Erza, Levy, Cana and Juvia. " she introduced them. Levy smiled and waved, avoiding Gajeel's stare.

" It's nice to meet you all, I hope we will get along very well. " Erza said.

" Oh, I'm sure we will. " Mira smiled.

" Alright then. I think we should go and explore this place. " Gray said and the others agreed. They left the hotel.

" Maybe we should split up. It would be more easy, besides, I'm sure it will be crowded and it will be hard for us to avoid getting hit. " Mira suggested.

" She is right. Okay, we'll split into 3 groups. It will be like this: "

1st group: Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira

2nd group: Natsu (with Happy), Lucy, Lisanna, Elfman

3rd group: Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Wendy (with Carla)

" Understood? "

" Yes. " they said.

" Alright then. Let's go and we'll meet at the hotel. " she looked at her clock. " at 08:30p.m. "

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

 **I'm sooooo sorry it had to end this way. And I'm sorry it is short. I'll make it long next time, I promise! Anyway, read and review, I hope I didn't leave you guys confused with anything, just ask and I'll answer to your question. Well bye and see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

1st group:

" So Gray, how did you and Lucy met? " Erza asked as they enter a store full with souvenirs, shirts, keychains etc.

" Well, I met Lucy at Starbucks. I worked there at the counter and she came and ordered her food. She told me she had seen me at her school, which is Mavis High and I told her I go there. Then we started talking for a while and I asked her if she wanted to hang out some time. She agreed and we exchanged numbers. Since then we hung out after school and ate lunch together. " as he said this, he did not notice Juvia was next to him and had a gloomy aura around her, but Mira and Erza did.

 _Lucy and Gray hung out together? Does that mean that they are-_ she thought with a hurt look on her face looking down.

" Are you and Lucy a couple? " Erza asked. Gray shook his head.

" No,we're just friends, best friends actually. She's like a sister to me. " Gray said.

" Then how come we don't know about her until now? " Mira asked. Gray looked at her.

" Because you guys were in Clover for 10 months. "

Mira blinked. " Oh yes. Now I remember. Elfman had to go on a business trip and I had to help him and we had to take Lisanna with us. "

" Exactly. " Gray said. He noticed Juvia looking at a souvenir of two dolphins jumping in the sky with their chins touching as if they were kissing and their tails touching, forming a heart shape.

Gray looked at her, Juvia not noticing he was next to her until he spoke. " Do you like something? " making her jump.

Juvia stared at Gray for a moment before looking away, a dark blush on her cheeks. " N-no, I was j-just looking around. " she stuttered.

Gray stared at her before he shrugged. " Hey that looks cool. " he pointed to a souvenir with a guy that looks like he was surfing with the big waves behind him. Juvia nodded in agreement. She imagined Gray surfing with a few drops of water falling on his chest and down his abs. Now Juvia was sure she was red as Erza's hair. Gray noticed how Juvia was red.

" Hey, Juvia. Are you alright? " he asked, sounding concerned. Juvia could only nod.

" Y-yes, I'm a-al-alri-right. " she managed to say. Gray looked at her confused and worried.

" Are you sure? You're all red. Do you have a fever? " As he put a hand to her forehead, Juvia was sure she was going to faint. When Gray leaned his forehead to hers, feeling if she was having a fever, she couldn't take it, she fainted in his arms. Gray panicked.

" Oh man! Juvia, are you alright?! Talk to me! Juvia! " Erza and Mira rushed to him upon hearing his panicked voice.

" What's wrong Gray? " Mira looked at the passed out Juvia and gasped.

" Juvia? " Erza's eyes widened. " What happened? "

" I don't know. I asked her if she was alright because she looked red and she fainted! We have to get back to the hotel! " Gray exclaimed.

Erza nodded. " You're right. Let's go now! " They quickly left the shop and rushed to the hotel.

2nd group:

" So you guys are childhood friends? " Lucy asked. Lisanna nodded.

" Yup. Mine and Natsu's parents met at a restaurant and Natsu's parents invited us to their house. And that's how I met Natsu. " Lisanna smiled, Lucy smiled back, even though she was feeling a little sad for an unknown reason.

" How did you and Natsu met? " Lisanna asked curiously.

" Oh, me and the girls were playing volleyball then Juvia hit the ball hard and I went to get it. Then I saw it hit Natsu on the face and I quickly apologized to him. Then we started talking for a while and he told me he arrived today. " she blushed and looked away.

Lisanna giggled. " Aw that's cute. Do you like Natsu? "

Lucy played with her fingers and looked at Natsu. Good thing they far away from him, he was talking to Elfman with Happy on his head. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and turned around only to see Lisanna beaming.

" You do like him! " Lucy quickly shushed her.

" Not so loud, please. " she looked at Natsu again before looking at Lisanna. " Okay, I do like him, but it's impossible. I mean, liking someone you just met and not knowing anything about them. "

Lisanna gave her a look. " It is possible, if you believe at love at first sight. " Lucy pounted.

" I don't know Lisanna. I mean, I barely know Natsu. "

" Hey, I've known Natsu my entire life. He's kind, good, funny, protective, handsome and a true friend. And I have a feeling he likes you too. " Lisanna grinned, making Lucy blush for the hundreth time today.

" Him? Like me? No way. " she shook her head.

" Yes way. I saw him how he looks at you. He totally likes you, Lucy. You two should hang out while you still can. You'll learn to love him when you get to know him. "

" Wait, love- " she was cut off.

" Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret. " she winked and Lucy could only groan.

" Hey Luce, Lisanna, let's go to this store first! " Natsu called out, grabbing their arms and pulling them with him.

" Luce? " she asked, confused. Natsu looked at her over his shoulder and grinned.

" Yup, that's my nickname for you. "

Lucy could only blush (Oh come on! Stop blushing so much! ) and smiled. _Luce, I like that._

3rd group:

" Levy look, isn't she beautiful? " Wendy said as they looked at a sculpture of Marilyn Monroe.

" Yes she is, Wendy. " she took a picture of her. " I want to take a picture of you with her. " Wendy smiled and went to stand next to the sculpture with Carla in her arms. She smiled at the camera. Levy took the picture and beamed. " Perfect! "

" Can we go now? " she looked at Gajeel. His arms were crossed, a bored look on his face.

" Alright, Mr. grumpy. " Levy said and Wendy giggled.

Gajeel narrowed his eyebrows. " Shut it shrimp. "

Levy glared at him. " Don't call me shrimp! I have a name, you know! It's Levy! " her face was red from anger. Gajeel only smirked and patted her head.

" Naw, I like shrimp better. So deal with it, shrimp. " he laughed before walking away. Levy huffed and crossed her arms.

" Who does he think he is, calling me shrimp? I'm not short! It's just... everyone's tall. " she said. Wendy looked at her.

" Don't worry, Gajeel sometimes can be mean, but he's also a kind person. " Wendy smiled and Levy scolwed.

" Well ,he wasn't nice to me. " she looked for Gajeel and saw he was no where of sight. " Oh no! We have to find him! " then she noticed something. " Wait, where's Loke? "

Wendy pointed at something. Levy saw Loke flirting with some girl. She shook her head. " He's such a flirt. Come on, Wendy. " she started walking. Wendy called Loke.

" Loke, come on, we have to go! "

Loke nodded and kissed the girl's hand, making her blush and giggle. " I'll see you later, beautiful. " before walking towards Wendy. " Where is Levy going? "

" We lost Gajeel and she went to look for him. Come on, we can't loose her too. " Loke agreed and they both walked to find Levy, they saw her she had stopped and walked towards her.

" What is it, Levy? " They followed Levy's gaze and saw Gajeel walking towards a music shop.

Then Loke said. " Oh yeah. Gajeel said he needed a new guitar for his performance in a few weeks. " He received confused looks from Wendy and Levy. " He's a musician. Didn't Gajeel tell you? " Levy shook her head.

" No, I had no idea he was. "

" Well then, let's go inside. " Wendy suggested and the three walked inside the store.

 **Alright, here's a new chapter I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and I'll see ya next time. Bye¬!**


	8. Chapter 8

Juvia opened her eyes and sat up. She found herself lying on a blanket in front of a lake. She looked around, it looks like she was in a forest. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, the animals were running and playing around. She watched as something, or rather _someone_ , came up from under water, and she blushed fifty shades of red. In front of her stood her crush with water dripping from his hair down to his shoulders and to his chest. Juvia couldn't help but stare wide eyed and with her jaw dropped.

Gray leaned down." Close your mouth, love. You might catch flies. " Juvia's eyes couldn't get any bigger and she looked away trying to hide her huge blush. _Is Juvia dreaming? If Juvia is, then Juvia never wants to wake up._

Gray grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. He leaned in, his lips dangerously close to hers. " Juvia... " he whispered her name with his sexy voice, making Juvia close her eyes and enjoy the moment.

 _Yes, my love. Juvia wishes to feel your soft lips touch mine into a passionate kiss._

" ...wake up. "

 _Huh?_

" Juvia, wake up. "

Juvia opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but when it became clear, the first thing, or more like person she saw, was her prince charming... and he was close to her face. " You okay, Juvia? " he asked worridly. Juvia's eyes widened and she screamed and accidently slammed her head against his, making them groan.

Gray pulled back, holding his head. " Guess you're alright. " he muttered.

" Sorry, my love. "

" Wait, what? "

" Nothing! "

Gray shrugged. Mira and Erza walked in.

" Oh Juvia! We're so glad you're awake and alright! " Mira said hugging the blue-haired pale girl.

" What happened? And where is Juvia? " she asked confused. She found herself lying on a bed.

" You're in the hotel in our room. Gray said you fained because you were red. " Erza answered. Juvia, hearing this, blushed.

" Are you alright, Juvia? Maybe we should call a doctor. " Mira said.

Juvia shook her head. " No, don't! Juvia is alright. She just needs a little rest. " she layed down and turned her head, not facing them.

Erza shrugged. " Alright, if you say so. But if something isn't, tell us, alright? " Juvia nodded.

" We'll stay with you so you won't be alone. " Mira said.

" I'm gonna go to the kitchen and eat. Are you guys hungry? " Erza asked. Gray shook his head.

" No, I'm alright. "

Juvia nodded. " Me too. "

" I would like to try some of that strawberry cake I heard you made. " Mira smiled and left the room, leaving Juvia and Gray alone.

Gray looked at Juvia. " Hey. " Juvia looked at him.

" If you're feeling better, how about we go and eat ice cream? " Gray grinned, making Juvia's eyes widened.

 _Juvia and Gray, just the two of us?_ she blushed hard.

" Or we can go tomorrow, cause it looks like you need more rest. " Gray said looking at Juvia's red face. Juvia shook her head and sat up.

" No, Juvia's fine. Besides, Juvia would like to eat ice cream with Gray. " Gray looked at her weirdly then shrugged.

" Alright then. Just let me tell the others. "

2nd group:

" Ohh!I want some of this, and that, and that too! Ooh, especially that, doesn't that look delicious, Luce? " Lucy rolled her eyes as she watched Natsu ordering all kinds of doughnuts. Strawberry doughnuts, chocolate doughnuts, cream-filled doughnuts, etc.

" Natsu, come on. The poor man won't have any left for the other customers. " she said.

" Alright, alright. " Natsu said. He payed for his order and sat next to Lucy, Lisanna and Elfman across from them.

" You should try this one. It's delicious. " he said with a mouth full of donuts, handing a doughnut to Lucy. Lucy only shook her head.

" No thanks, Natsu. Won't you have health problems, eating too much sweets? " she asked.

" Well, Natsu does have a big appetite and he eats so much. But he still stays fit because of work out. " Lisanna said and smiled. She drank from her iced tea.

" Wow! I had no idea. " Lucy said and took a sip from her strawberry milkshake.

" But really Natsu, Lucy's right. It's not good for you and your stomach, mister. " Lisanna scolwed at him, like she was his mother.

Natsu pouted. " But I love doughnuts. Oh! " He took what looked like hot sauce and put some on his doughnut. Lucy's eyes widened.

" Are you mental?! " He looked at her wierdly.

" Hey, I like it this way. " he ate the doughnut. Lucy face-palmed. Lisanna laughed.

" I forgot to mention he likes anything with hot sauce. " In response, Lucy groaned.

" Natsu's a real man if he can eat anything that's spicy! " Elfman said.

After Natsu and the others were done, Lisanna and Elfman went to their restrooms, leaving only Lucy and Natsu.

" Hey Luce. " Lucy looked at him.

" Yes Natsu? " He scratched the back of his head.

" I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow. " he looked down, hiding his blush. Lucy looked at him, her cheeks burning. Happy was looking at them from eating his fish.

" Of course, If you wan- " he was cut off.

" I would love to. "

Natsu looked at her and smiled toothily. " Really? "

When she nodded, he hugged her tightly. When he realized what he did, he pulled back, both teens blushing hard. Happy meowed.

" I'll call you tonight. " They exchanged numbers, just as Lisanna and Elfman came back.

3rd group:

Gajeel looked at the guitars. He needed a new guitar for his performance in 14 days, since he broke his old one by breaking it on the ground. Levy, Loke and Wendy with Carla in her arms walked in, they looked around the place.

" This place is cool! " Levy said in awe. Wendy nodded.

Gajeel was looking until he saw the perfect guitar, he took the electric guitar and started playing a song. His playing was actually cool and Levy somehow found herself enjoying the song, closing her eyes.

Gajeel grinned. " Oh, yeah. This is my baby. " He went to the counter to buy it. " How much is it? "

" $2,000. "

" What?! Are you kidding me?! " Gajeel left the store in anger. Levy looked at him, feeling sad.

" Guess he won't buy it. " Loke said and followed him.

Levy looked down, deep in thoughts. If only she could somehow help him. She really wants to hear him play again.

 **Alright, here is the new update! Sorry it was short, it's so late here and I'm sleepy. *yawn* Anyway, read and review and I'll see ya next time, good night from me¬!**


	9. Chapter 9

In room 121:

Mira and Erza were happily eating strawberry cake, when Erza's phone rang. She answered it.

" Hello? " Erza asked.

" Hey Erza, where are you guys? You said to meet at the hotel at 08:30pm, now it's 08:37pm. " Lucy said. Erza looked at the watch on the wall. She was right, time sure flies fast.

" We're in our room, you and the others come in here. " she answered.

" Alright then. " Lucy hung up.

" Was that Lucy? " Mira asked.

" Yes, she was wondering where we are since it's almost 09:00pm. " Erza took a bite from her strawberry cake. " Should we call Juvia and Gray? "

Mira waved her hand. " No, I'm sure they're alright. " She took a sip from her warm honey tea. " By the way, don't they make the cutest couple? "

" You know what's weird, Juvia has been awfully quiet since we split up into groups. " Erza said.

" Oh yeah. And Gray has never paid much attention to girls, well except Lucy but they have a brother and sister relationship. He even said he's going out with Juvia, just the two of them! " Mira beamed. Erza nodded.

" And her face gets red whenever Gray is close to her. " Erza said. Then there eyes widened.

" Do you think that- " Erza started.

" -they are in love?! " Mira smiled widely.

" Who's in love? " a voice interrupted them. They turned and saw Lucy and everyone else entering the room.

" Juvia and Gray are in love. " Mira's smile didn't fade.

" Gray, in love? " Gajeel's pierced eyebrows raised in amusement. " I can't imagine that. "

" Don't be rude, Gajeel. Maybe they are in love, haven't you heard of love at first sight? " Levy crossed her arms. Gajeel grunted.

" I don't believe in all those lovely-dovely stuff, shrimp. " he smirked when Levy's face turned red once again.

" Don't call me shrimp, pierced jerkface! " Gajeel glared at her.

" What d'ya call me?! "

" STOP IT! " Erza yelled. They immediately stopped. " Both of you are arguing like a married couple. " Gajeel and Levy turned pink.

" That's ridiculous Erza! "

" Why would someone marry a shrimp like her?! " It all went quiet as everyone watched Levy as she looked at Gajeel with wide eyes. Gajeel realized what he said and regret it immediately. When he looked at Levy, he felt guilty and he noticed her eyes watering. Levy grabbed a book from nearby and threw it at his face and running out of the room, closing the door with a slam. Gajeel winced from the pain on his nose and the slam.

" You idiot! " Erza punched him in the face. Now Gajeel was sure his nose was bleeding, but hopped it wasn't broken. " How could you say something like that? "

" What? How the heck should I know it will upset her? "

" Gajeel, that wasn't nice of you to say that. She was only trying to be nice to you. " Mira said.

" You should have thought twice before saying something like that. " Erza glared. Gajeel looked away, avoiding the glare.

" Now you will go and look for her and apologize to her! "

" What? Are you kidding me?! She'll hit me with a book or worse than that! " Gajeel protested.

" That's what you deserve, if you don't apologize to her. " Lisanna crossed her arms. Gajeel signed.

" Alright, I'll do it. " He went out to look for her.

Erza shook her head. " Let's hope he won't do something stupid. "

" Gajeel isn't who you all think he is. " They turned and looked at Wendy. " He did hurt her feelings, but he isn't a bad person, he didn't mean it. I'm sure they'll be friends in the future. " Lucy smiled.

" I hope so. " she said.

" Levy will be fine, I'm sure of it. " Loke said. The others nodded.

Erza looked around. " Hey, I don't see Natsu around here. Where is he? " everyone looked around. The door opened slightly and a very sick looking Natsu entered the room, holding his stomach. Lucy and Wendy ran to his side.

" Natsu, what happened? " Wendy asked worridly. Natsu looked at her and managed to smile.

" I'm alright, Wendy. " Then he passed out in Lucy's arms. The blond girl blushed lightly.

" I think he ate too much sweets. " Lisanna stated. Everyone signed in relief and then sweat dropped.

" I told him he'll have health problems from eating too much donuts. "

" Wait a minute. " Erza counted the people in the room. " Where's Cana?! "

With Cana:

" Whohoo, give me more, I want more! " Cana laughed and danced on the table like a maniac, holding a bottle of beer. She jumped in the air and fell down, the crowd holding her up with their hands as music was blasting loud all over the place.

Meanwhlie:

Levy was running away from the hotel, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going as long as it's far away from _him._ How dare he say that to her? She was only trying to be nice and he was being a rude jerk to her. Levy wanted to believe what Wendy said but it was impossible. She'll never be friends with him. Sure, she thought he was cool with does piercings and that he was a musician, but he had to call her shrimp. What he said back in the hotel really hurt her feelings, she just wanted to never see him again, to forget about him. She never wants to talk to him again.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping themselves at her. She screamed and struggled to get out of the man's grip, but he clapped a hand to her mouth. " Shut up, shrimp, or you're dead. "

At first Levy thought it was Gajeel, since he would be the only one calling her shrimp and now he was going to hurt her, but Levy noticed that his arms weren't pierced like Gajeel's and his voice was different, plus his breath stank if alcohol. This wasn't Gajeel, it was someone else. Someone who's going to rape her. _Somebody, please, help me!_

She felt the man's arms let go of her and she fell on the ground. She heard the yells from the man as he gets beaten by someone else. She didn't see who he was because her eyes were closed and she clapped her hands to her ears as tears continue to roll down her cheeks. When it all went quiet, she guesed it was over. She heard footsteps coming closer to her, strong arms picking her up brital style. She She still had her eyes closed as she his her face into his chest.

" Hey, it's alright. You can open your eyes now. "

She heard his voice, the voice she never expected to hear. As she slowly opened them, they widened when they met crimson eyes. Gajeel looked at her and signed.

" I'm sorry for what I said back there. I didn't know why I said it, I wasn't thinking. I hope that you'll forgive me... Levy. " he slowly said, looking away.

Levy's eyes widened. This is the first time he has said her name and she wished for him to say it again. Just hearing him say her name made her melt from inside. Levy smiled. " You're forgiven. "

Gajeel looked at her and smiled back. Now Levy was sure her face was cherry red, his smile was genuine and breathtaking.

" Let's go back. " he turned to walk back to the hotel.

" Uh, Gajeel, you don't have to hold me, I can walk. " Levy said, Gajeel looked at her and grinned toothily.

" I know. But I just want to make sure you're safe after what happened to you just now. " He grinned as Levy's face turned red once again. She buried her face into his chest as he walked back to the hotel.

" Thank you. " she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **Aaaaand here's the new chappie! What do you think of the GaLe moment? I know Gajeel was mean from the start but after he saved Levy he becomes soft! Those two will be friends and maybe more in the future chapters! And you'll see in the next chapter what happened with Cana and why she wasn't in the group! Anyway, read and review guys, I love you¬! Until next time, bye¬!**


	10. Chapter 10

" Wait a minute. " Erza counted the people in the room. " Where's Cana?! "

" Wait, I thought she was with you guys. " Lucy said, feeling worried. Erza shook her head.

" Where do you think she is? " Mira asked.

" I don't know, but we have to find her! " Erza said. " Lucy, you stay here with Natsu. " Lucy nodded. " Let's go. "

They all left the hotel, searching for Cana.

With Gray and Juvia:

" So, how are you feeling now? " Gray asked, glancing at Juvia, who blushed lightly.

" Juvia is much better, thanks to Gray. " she said. Gray nodded.

" I'm glad you are. I was getting worried because I thought you were sick or something. " Juvia's eyes widened. _Gray was worried about Juvia? Juvia feels loved!_ she grinned widely. Gray looked at her wierdly.

" So uh, Gray? " Gray looked at her curiously. " Do you like Lucy? " she asked.

" What? No, I only like her as a friend. We're pretty close to each other but we have a brotherly-sisterly relationship. " Juvia looked down and nodded.

" Is something wrong, Juvia? " she looked up, a blush on her cheeks.

" No, Juvia is fine. "

" So, are you and Lucy best friends or something? " Gray asked.

" Yes, Juvia met Lucy back in 5th grade. Juvia was the new student at Mavis High and Lucy was the first person to befriend Juvia. " Gray smiled.

" That's cool. I transfered there 2 years ago. It's nice in there, I've met a few friends, one of them was Lucy, but we met last year and I had no idea she was going there. " he said.

" Does Gray like someone? " Gray was surprised from the question. He scratched the back of his head.

" Well, there were girls who would flirt with me, but they weren't my type. " Juvia looked down. " However, there is one girl I started to like. " she looked up at him to see him blushing. " You can call it love at first sight. " her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. _Who could it be? Does Juvia knows this girl Gray likes?_

Before she could ask him, Gray's phone rang. He answered it. " Talk to me. "

" Gray, have you seen Cana around? " he heard Mira's voice from the other line.

Gray blinked. " Who? " then it hit him. " Ooh, you mean that brown-haired chick? No, why, did something happen? "

" Well, we kinda... lost her. "

Gray blinked again. " What do you mean lost her? "

" Well, it appeared she wasn;t with us this whole time. Well, she was it us when we gathered in the hotel before leaving but we didn't notice her gone. Please, help us find her. "

Gray cursed under his breath. " Alright then, I'll call you later. "

" Thank you so much, Gray. Later. " she hung up.

" What is the matter Gray? " Juvia looked at him worried. Gray looked at her.

" Your friend, Cana, went missing. " her eyes widened and she gasped.

" But how is it possible? " Gray shook his head.

" I don't know how, but we have to find her. " Juvia nodded and they both started searching for Cana.

With Gajeel and Levy:

Levy was asleep in Gajeel's arms while he was walking back tob the hotel. His phone rang and he cursed under his breath. He quickly answered it without making noise so he wouldn't wake up Levy.

" Yeah? "

" Gajeel, have you seen Cana around? " Lisanna asked him from the other line. Gajeel noted she sounded worried.

" Who? " Lisanna signed.

" The brown-haired girl. She was with us when we gathered all in the hotel. "

Gajeel blinked. " Oh, well no. Why? "

" She's gone missing and we don't know where she is. " she said. Gajeel growled quietly.

" Alright, alright, I'll try to find her. Since she is Levy's friend. "

" Speaking of which, how is she? " he looked down at her sleeping form.

" She's alright. We made up so you could say we're friends now. "

" Oh, what a relief. I'm so proud of you. Anyway, I'll be going now, call me if you found her. "

" Yeah, got it. " he hung up. " Great, where did she had gone missing now? " he walked and looked around. It was too crowded, it will be hard to find her. " Damn it. " He suddenly stopped when something, or more like _someone,_ caught his eye. he walked towards the person who was leaning on a brick wall. He looked up at the place, it looked like it was some bar called Lightning King. _Huh, what a weird name._ He looked down at the person and saw it was a woman with long brown hair holding a bottle of beer. _Hey, isn't that..._ he was cut off when Levy groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

" Gajeel? " she looked around. " Are we at the hotel? "

" Naw. I got a phone call and told me that your friend, Cana, was missing. " Levy's eyes widened. She gripped his shirt.

" What?! But how? Where is she? We have to find her! "

" Calm down! We're lucky we found her. There she is. " he pointed towards Cana, who did not move an inch. Levy quickly ran to her and kneed in front of her.

" Cana, wake up! " she shook her shoulders. After a few try outs, her eyes opened slowly and she groaned, holding her head.

" Aw, man. I have a horrible headache. " she looked up and saw Levy looking at her with worry and relief written on her face and Gajeel looking at her with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

" Levy, Gajeel? What are you doing here? " Cana asked confused.

" We should ask you the same thing! Look at you, you are a mess! " Cana's hair and clothes were messy.

Cana shook her head. " I don't know, I can't remember. "

" Can you at least tell us what happened? " Levy asked.

Cana looked away. " Well, I think it happened back at the hotel. "

Flashback:

" Alright then. I think we should go and explore this place. " Gray said and the others agreed. Cana was about to follow them, when...

" Cana? " Cana looked behind and her eyes widened upon seeing the person in front of her with a big grin on his face.

" Laxus? " she was shocked and happy at the same time. The two teens hugged and laughed. They pulled back. " What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hargeon on a business trip. "

Laxus scratched the back of his head. " Yeah, but I came back a few months ago. Now I'm working here at a bar called Lightning King. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and have a little drink. " Cana blushed and looked away.

" Laxus, I would love to, but I need to go back to my friends. We thought we could explore this place. " Laxus pounted.

" Come on, Cana. No one will notice you are missing. Besides, if you're worried, then you can call them and tell them where you are. " He then gave her the puppy dog face. " Pleaaase¬! "

Cana couldn't resist that face so she signed in defeat. " Alright then. " Laxus yelled 'yes' and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

" Trust me, you'll have the time of your life. " And they both left the hotel.

End of flashback:

" After that, Laxus brought me to this place and I guess I drank too much that I forgot to call you. " she laughed nervously. " Then I remember dancing on a table drunk and later I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself here. " she explained. Gajeel and Levy looked at her without blinking.

Then Levy shook her head. " Wait a minute, so you're telling us that this person, Laxus, who you've known since your childhood, invited you to drink with him and you agreed? " she said shocked. Cana nodded slowly and looked down.

" I'm sorry I made you guys worry about me. I promise I won't go to this place ever again. " Cana promised.

" It's okay. But please, don't do that ever again. And we have to make sure you don't see that guy. " Levy said worridly. She looked at Gajeel. " Gajeel can you hold her, please? "

Gajeel groaned and picked Cana up slowly. He sniffed her and drew his head back in disgust. " Phew! You stink, drunkard. You seriously need a bath. " Cana only glared at him.

" Shut it, metsl head. "

" Come on, you guys. Let's go back to the hotel. I'll call the others to know we found you. " Levy said. " Oh, and you need to slow down on that drinking, Cana. It's not good for you. " Cana pounted but kept quiet as they walked back to the hotel.

 **. ! Here's the new chappie you've all been waiting for! So, what do you think of it? Please read and review and I'll see ya next time! Bye¬!**


	11. Chapter 11

After Gajeel brought Cana back to the hotel and Levy called everyone, telling them they found her, they agreed to meet at the 5 girls's hotel room.

Erza and Juvia ran to Cana and hugged her tightly. " We're so glad you're alright, Cana. " Erza said. Juvia nodded.

" Yes, we were so worried when you didn't pick up any of our phone calls. " she said. They pulled away from her and Cana looked down shamefully.

" Yeah, I'm sorry, you guys. I should have called you where I was. Better than that, I should have said no to Laxus, but he insisted. " she rubbed her forehead and signed.

" Wait, who's Laxus? " Gray asked confused.

" He's one of my friends I know from childhood. " Cana answered.

" Your childhood friend? " Erza asked.

" Yes. I didn't know he was here, I thought he was in Hargeon, but now he's back and he's working in a bar called Lightning King. " Cana explained.

" Then how did he know you were here? " Mira asked.

" He said he was staying here as well, except he was in 3rd floor, I don't know which room. " she answered. " He invited me, more like insisted to have a drink with me and I agreed, which was a mistake. All I can remember is that we talked, drank, danced, and then I passed out. Then Levy and Gajeel found me. " she finished. It was silent in the room.

" I can't believe you did that. " Erza shook her head and crossed her arms, looking away. " You're irresponsible, Cana. How could you do this to us? "

Cana covered her face with her hands. " I know, I'm stupid. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let Laxus drag me, I shouldn't have made you guys worry about me, it's all my fault. But I promise I won't see him again, I won't step into that place again! "

Lucy walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. " It's alright. But please, don't do it ever again. " Cana hugged her tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. They pulled back and Cana wiped her tears away and smiled.

" What's important is that you're here, safe and sound. " Lisanna said and everyone agreed.

Suddenly, Wendy's phone rang, she answered it. " Hello? "

" Wendy? Oh, thank goodness, where are you? I tried calling Natsu but he won't pick up! Is he with you? " Grandeeney asked from the other line worridly.

" Um, yes, he's with me. He doesn't have battery, that's all. " she answered.

" Oh, then where are you? We're back in the hotel and it's late. " Wendy looked at the clock to see it's midnight. _What, when did it became midnight?!_

" U-um, don't worry, we're coming back. Infact, we're in the hotel now. "

" Oh, that's a relief. Oh, one more thing. Are Happy and Carla with you? "

" Of course, mom! They're always with us! "

" Okay then. Don't forget you have to feed them before bed. "

" Sure, mom. See you soon. " she hung up and signed in relief.

" Was that auntie? " Gajeel asked. Wendy nodded.

" We have to go now, because they're worried. Is Natsu still feeling ill? " They looked at him laying on the bed and saw him passed out. " Guess he is. "

" Don't worry, I'll help ya with him. " Gray said and picked up Natsu, putting his arm over his shoulders. Wendy waved at the others.

" Bye everybody! It was nice meeting you! "

" Bye Wendy! " Lucy smiled.

" Us too! " Juvia said.

" We should hang out tomorrow again! " Levy said.

" Good night! " Mira and Lisanna smiled.

As Wendy, along with Carla and Happy and Gray holding Natsu on his back left the room, Gray asked " So, which room are you guys? "

" We're on the second floor, Room 243. " They took the elevator and walked to their room, stopping in front of it. Before Wendy could open it, the door was opened and there stood Grandeeney.

" Oh, Wendy! I'm so relieved you're alright! " She hugged her daughter before turning to Natsu. " Gray? " she asked surprised.

" Hey, Mrs. Dragneel. Nice evening, isn't it? " Gray smiled nervously. Grandeeney blinked then smiled.

" Well,what a surprise! I had no idea you were here! Please come in! " They walked in and Gray put Natsu in a bed. Grandeeney looked at him worridly.

" Oh my, what happened to him? "

" He had eaten too much sweets and passed out. " Wendy explained. Grandeeney shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

" I told him a thousand times that he gets sick when he eats too much sweets, that boy. The same I told your father. " she scolwed.

" Speaking of, where is he? " Wendy asked.

" He's taking a shower. " she answered, then turned to Gray. " So Gray, when did you arrive here? "

Gray scratched the back of his head. " We came today then we unexpectedly ran to him and Wendy. " he said.

" Oh, and who are you here with? " she asked.

" Gajeel, Loke and the Strauss siblings. "

Grandeeney smiled brightly and clapped her hands. " Oh, wonderful! You're all here! So how are they? "

" They're good, we hung out with Natsu and Wendy for a while and now we're back. " he smiled.

" I'm so proud of you. I hope you'll hang out again tomorrow, right? " Gray nodded.

" Yeah, sure. We're not far, we're on the first floor, rooms 127 and 128. " he said. He looked at his watch. " Well, I better go now, the others are wating and all. "

" Very well then! Thank you again for bringing Natsu and greet the others from us! " Granddeney hugged Gray, they pulled back.

" Yeah, sure, it was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Dragneel. " Gray smiled. Then hugged Wendy. " Bye Wendy. "

" Bye Gray! " she smiled and waved. With that he left the room. Just then, Igneel walked inside with boxers and a shirt on.

" Who was it, dear? " he asked.

" It was Gray, honey. He and the others had arrived today! "

Igneel was confused. " The others? "

" Gajeel, Loke and the Strauss siblings. Did you forget them? "

Igneel blinked. " Oh yeah! I remember, Natsu's frenemy. " he laughed at that. " So, the childhood friends are reunited again, huh? "

" You can say that. But are Natsu and Gray still fighting? " Grandeeney asked. Igneel smirked.

" They hated each other's guts since they laid eyes on each other, but despite that, they're good friends. " he said. His wife nodded. But then he noticed Natsu. " What's up with him? "

" Sweets. " Wendy said. Igneel raised his eyebrows in amusement.

" Wow. I wonder how much he ate, maybe we could have a competition- " But he shut up when he notced Grandeeney glaring at him.

" I think we should all go to bed. " Grandeeney said.

" Alright then. I'll take care of Natsu then. " He picked up Natsu and put him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked to the other room.

When he closed the door, Grandeeney immediately asked " Wendy, did Natsu hung out with a girl? "

Wendy almost spat her water she was drinking and looked at her mother with wide eyes " What? "

" So I'm right. I knew it. " she smirked.

" W-wait a minute! I didn't say anything! "

" No need to. I can read you like a book. " she said and Wendy looked down.

" So, who is she Wendy? "

Wendy looked at her then looked down again, her hair covering her face. " W-well- "

Grandeeney moved a lock behind her ear and made her look up at her. " If you're worried about your father I promise I won't tell him. "

" But I thought you tell each other everything. "

" Yes, but this time I won't, for Natsu's sake, knowing him he won't like being teased by your father. " she smiled and Wendy smiled back.

" Well, Natsu met her at the hotel when you guys walked in. He told me they talked and ate ice cream. She's from Magnolia too. Then at 05:00pm we met with her and her friends and also met Gray and the others and we had fun. " she explained. Grandeeney smiled.

" Does Natsu like this girl? " Wendy smiled and nodded shyly.

" I think he does because when he told me about her, he was blushing too. " her mother's smile grew wide.

" And what's her name? "

Wendy signed. " Her name's- "

 **Oops, sorry it had to end like this. Anyway, here's the new chapter, read and review, please! I hope you liked it, bye¬!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was past midnight and Lucy and her friends said goodnight to each other before going to their rooms. Lucy was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. She was relieved that Cana was back or else they would have called the police. What would she do without one of her best friends? What's important is that she is with them safe and sound. But they also need to be careful if they bump into Cana's childhood friend, Laxus was his name.

Anyways, Lucy was having a wonderful dream, a dream she never wants to wake up from. She was dreaming of her being a princess of a wealthy family and meeting her prince charming on his white horse, coming to her rescue when she was captured by a feared dragon, to slay him and marry her.

Suddenly, her phone rang, making Lucy jump and almost falling off of her bed. She quickly grabbed her phone, too tired to look at the caller I.D. and answered it before it woke up the others.

" Hello? " she asked tiredly, eyes half opened.

" Hey, Luce! " Lucy's eyes widened upon hearing the familiar cheerful male voice and the nickname.

" Natsu?! " she whispered-yelled. She quickly but quietly ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

" Who would you thought it would be, Santa Clause? Of course it's me, dummy! " he laughed from the other line, making Lucy angry.

" Look who's talking! You woke me up at- " she looked at her watch. " -5 in the morning?! Are you crazy?! "

" Hey, don't yell at me! Okay, so I called you early in the morning, but that's because I didn't had the chance to call you earlier and talk to you. " he said and Lucy remembered now that he was feeling ill all night.

" Oh yeah, I remember you weren't feeling well last night. How are you now? "

" Good. Mom gave me a pill and some soup she bought from a restaurant. "

Hearing this, Lucy smiled. " I'm glad. I was worried about you. "

" Were you? " he teased and Lucy blushed.

" I-I mean, you didn't have to eat too much sweets, you know! But you never listen, do you? " She scowled at him and he pouted.

" Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I won't eat sweets again. Besides, I don't think I can eat sweets for the next 2 months. " he said and Lucy giggled.

" Good for you. "

" Anyways, I wanted to talk to you. "

" Can't it wait a little longer? I mean, it's still early, and you seriously have to sleep. " She rubbed her eyes.

" Just for 5 minutes, Luce! And I'm not sleepy. " he pleaded. Lucy scolwed.

" Well I am. You woke me up from a beautiful dream. "

" What were you dreaming about? " he asked.

Lucy thought if she should tell him or not. She signed. " It's about how I'm the princess of a kingdom and I'm being saved by my prince charming from a scary dragon. "

" ... dragons aren't scary. They're awesome. " Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

" How would you know? "

" It's true. I read about it in one of my mangas, about a fire-breathing dragon that is so strong that no one can defeat it but a dragon slayer. " Lucy only shook her head with a smile on her face.

" Whatever you say then, dragon boy. " she heard him chuckle from the other line, making her heart beating fast.

" You know. I had a dream too. " At this, Lucy raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

" Really? About what? " she asked.

" It's about a princess who is locked up in a tall tower and guarded by a dragon. " Lucy could only blink.

" Oh, and I'm guessing the princess was waiting for her prince charming to come and slay the dragon and save her? "

" ...yeah... But like I said, no one can defeat a dragon but a dragon slayer. " Lucy signed and rubbed her forehead.

" Yeah, that I understood. " she yawned. " Natsu, I'm going to sleep. Can we talk like after I sleep well? "

" Aww... fine then. You don't want to talk to me. I get it. " he was disappointed.

Lucy shook her head. " Don't be silly. I'm really sleepy and I want to sleep so I'll call you when I wake up, alright? " she said. Natsu signed.

" Alright. " Lucy smiled.

" Try to get some sleep, okay? "

" Yeah, sure. "

" And Natsu? "

" Yeah? "

She took a deep breath and said "I can't wait to see you. " with a slight blush on her cheeks. She could feel Natsu smiling widely from the other line.

" I can't wait to see you too, Luce. "

" Later then. "

" Yeah, later. "

He hung up. Lucy sat down on the floor and bit her lip. She was really excited to see Natsu and spend more time with him. He is so kind, childish sometimes but cute, funny, handsome-. She remembered her and Lisanna's conversation. She didn't know what to think. She barely knew Natsu, but then again, he was way different than her ex-boyfriend. The thought of him send a shiver down her spine. That jerk. How she wished she would never see him again.

After her break up with him, she became quiet and distant from men, only hanging out with girls. They all thought about going on a vacation for a few days or weeks for Lucy to get her mind of things. But when she met Natsu, it's like it was only the two of them. Something about him made her think that he's not like other men, he was different. The way he treated her, how he gave her a nickname, which she liked, how they were holding hands and felt warmth and electricity through her body. Just thinking about him made her blush furiously.

She slapped her cheeks and winced. That hurt. She was really stupid. She looked at herself in the mirror and splashed cold water on her face before opening the door, she nearly screamed when she was Erza in front of her.

She put a hand to her chest. " Jeez Erza, are you trying to give me a heart attack? " she said. The red head only rubbed her eyes.

" Sorry Lucy, but I need to use the bathroom. "

" Did I woke you up? " Lucy asked.

" No, you didn't. When I woke up, I noticed you weren't in bed and thought you were in the bathroom so I waited for a few minutes. " Erza stared at her and saw she was holding her phone.

" Were you talking with someone? " she pointed at her phone.

Lucy smiled nervously. " No, I was... playing a game. " Erza stared at her before blinking. She shook her head.

" You really are a weirdo. " she entered the bathroom and Lucy signed in relief before going back to bed. She layed down and stared at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took long, I was on vacation and came back yesterday and I was sleepy. Hope you liked it, read and review!¬**


	13. Chapter 13

Erza, Cana, Wendy, Loke and the Strauss siblings were having a wonderful time at the beach. Wendy, Loke, Elfman, Mira and Lisanna were splashing each other - it was boys vs. girls, and of course, the girls were winning, while Erza was eating her favorite cake and Cana was drinking grape juice. Cana looked around.

" Hey, where are the others? " she asked Erza.

" Gray and Juvia were going to eat ice cream, Levy and Gajeel are looking for a new guitar, Levy told me he was a musician. Lucy is still sleeping, and Natsu... well Wendy told me he was sleeping too. " Erza said. Cana grinned.

" Sleepy heads. They're going to miss the fun. " She took a sip from her juice. Erza grinned.

" Well ,she did woke up pretty early. " Cana raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean? "

" Well, it was pretty early when I woke up and saw that she wasn't in bed and I thought she was in the bathroom. While I was waiting, I heard her talking. When she opened the door, she was startled to see me and I saw she was holding her phone. " Erza explained.

" So she was talking to someone, but who? " Erza smirked and looked around.

She faced Cana. " A certain pink-haired boy. " Cana's eyes widened.

" Natsu?! " she was surprised and shocked. Erza nodded.

" But how? "

" I heard her say his name. But what shocked me is that she didn't tell me about him. " she said.

" So she lied to you? " When she nodded, Cana blinked.

" This isn't like her. She would tell us anything. Well, it's true that if it was someone she likes we would tease her. We're her best friends. I'm going to confront her. " Cana crossed her arms.

" I also heard she was meeting him today. I mean, they will hang out together. " Cana gasped.

" Do you think it is a date? " Erza shook her head.

" No idea. But it sounded like Lucy really likes Natsu. "

" Or maybe she looooves Natsu. " Cana smirked, rolling her tongue. Erza laughed.

" Love at first sight. " she signed, thinking about how she fell in love with Jellal. Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it.

" Hello? " Cana watched as Erza's eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. She smirked, thinking it was Jellal calling her. " Hey, how are you? " Pause. " Everything's fine here. Just hanging out at the beach with my friends. " Pause. " How's Hargeon? " Pause. " That's great! So, where are you going on vacation? " Pause. " Great. I hope you have a wonderful time then. I miss you. " Pause. " Bye. " she hung up. She had a big smile on her face and signed dreamily.

" What's up? " Cana asked.

" It was Jellal. He took a break from his work and is going to Grand Cayman for a week. " Cana blinked.

" That's pretty far. " Erza nodded.

" I know. "

" I was hoping he would come here. " Cana hoped. Erza looked at her.

" Why would he? He would have told me about it. " Cana gave her a look.

" Erza, you're madly in love with him. You were dating for like two years but you had to break up because of his work in Hargeon. I mean, it's stupid. You might meet again and be happy in each other's arms. " Cana scolwed. " And you know what they say, no matter where you are, no matter how far we are from each other, they'll always be a place for you in my heart. " Cana smiled warmly and Erza smiled back.

" You're right, but if he did come, than things would be awkward between us. "

" Don't you want to be together again? " Erza looked down and slowly nodded.

" Then, if you see him again, run to him and hug him tightly, saying how much you missed him and want to be together again. " Cana grinned. Erza shook her head and laughed. She hugged Cana.

" Thanks. " Cana hugged back.

" That's what friends are for. " They pulled back and suddenly Cana's eyes widened in shock and... fear? What was she scared about?

Cana was looking over her shoulder, her eyes couldn't look away from the person who was taking off his shirt. Erza looked behind and narrowed her eyebrows.

" It's him. " she muttered. Erza looked at her.

" Who? " Cana looked at her worridly.

" It's Laxus. "

* * *

Lucy was sleeping peacefully, having a wonderful dream yet again. But then, someone rudely woke her up by knocking, more like banging on her door. She covered her head with her pillow, trying to avoid the noise. A few minutes later, it stopped. Lucy signed in relief and continued to sleep. She growled loudly when her phone started ringing. She quickly grabbed it and answered it.

" Hello? " she muttered.

" Morning sleepyhead! " Lucy's eyes widened, now wide awake and stood up upon hearing the same male cheerful voice.

" Natsu? " she asked shocked.

" Do we have to play the guessing game again? Of course it's me, you dummy! " he laughed while Lucy's face became red from anger.

" Oh yeah?! You're the dumb one waking me up at 8 in the morning! " she yelled.

" Uh, Luce? It's 12:30pm. " Her eyes widened and looked at the clock. And it said 12:30pm.

" What?! How did I overslept?! Why didn't the others woke me up?! " she panicked and noticed her friends were gone. " They left without me! "

" Geez, Luce, stop yelling! You're hurting my ear! " he whined. Lucy scolwed at him.

" It's your fault you woke me up at five in the morning! "

" Alright, alright, sorry! So, you remember today, right? " Now Lucy was confused.

" Remember what? " That's when it hit her. " Oh yeah! We're supposed to hang out today! Sorry about it, I'll get ready and you be here in 15 minutes. " she was about to hang up.

" Actually, I'm at your door. "

Lucy blinked. " Huh? " She heard someone banging on the door.

" Open up. " he said. Lucy walked to the door and opened it, revealing Natsu with a goofy smile on his face. He hung up and hugged her tightly, making her blush.

" Hiya Luce! Took you long enough! " He entered the room and sat on her bed. Lucy blinked.

" Natsu, were you the one banging on the door? "

" Yup. " he said cheerfullly. She hit him with a pillow.

" Is that any way to wake a person while they're sleeping? " she yelled. He shielded his head with his hands.

" I'm sorry! I went to the beach first but I didn't see you there. I asked Erza where you are and she told me you were still sleeping! Please don't hurt me! " he cried. Lucy signed and rubbed her forehead.

" Alright, I forgive you. But please don't bang on the door next time or we'll get kicked out. " she said. Natsu gave her one of his adorable smiles that made her blush again.

" No problem, Luce! " she smiled and told him to wait here. She took some clothes and went inside the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, put on her clothes and brushed her hair before leaving the bathroom. She saw him watching TV.

" Ready? " Natsu looked up and his eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. She was wearing a yellow sundress that reached a little above her knees with a brown belt and yellow and blue sandals. Her hair was in two low pigtails. She was beautiful.

" Is everything alright? " Natsu coughed and smiled.

" Yeah. Um, you look great b the way. " Lucy smiled at him and blushed.

" Thanks, you too. " Natsu was wearing a black shirt, white pants and black sandals. He was also wearing his scaly scarf. He grinned.

" Thanks. " He took her hand. " Let's go. "

She blushed hard and giggled. " Yeah, let's go. " And together, they left the room.

 **So, what do you think? Was it great? I hope you liked it. Please read and don't forget to review. Oh, and thank you for your reviews, favs and followers, I love you guys, till next time, bye¬!**


	14. Chapter 14

With Gray and Juvia:

" Two chocolate ice creams, please. " Gray ordered. Juvia took out her purse, but Gray puts his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

" Don't worry. I'll pay. " he smiled. Juvia blushed, but immediately shook her head.

" No, Gray. Juvia can not let- "

" It's alright. I insist. " he payed both their ice creams and gave one to Juvia. Juvia looked at the ice cream, then at Gray.

" Thank you, Gray. " she smiled, taking the ice cream in her hand. Gray nodded.

" Aww. Aren't you two adorable? You're lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend. " the girl on the counter grinned. Both teens blushed madly.

" Uh, she's not my girlfriend. " Gray said, looking away. The girl signed sadly.

" That's too bad. Well, enjoy your ice creams and have a nice day. " she smiled.

" Thank you, we will. " he looked at Juvia. " Let's go sit somewhere. " Juvia agreed and they both left the shop. They sat on a bench and a palm was protecting them from the sun.

" So, tell me about yourself. " he started as he ate his ice cream. Juvia looked at him before looking at the sea.

" Well, my name's Juvia Lockser. I'm 18 years old, I was born in Magnolia, I go to Mavis High School. My birthday is April 4th and I like the peaceful places. " she looked down, blushing.

" That's cool. I mean, I like them too, peace and quiet with no one disturbing you. It's cool. " Gray smiled. She smiled back.

" Now it's your turn. " Gray nodded and began.

" Well, my name is Gray Fullbuster, I'm 18 years old. I was born in Magnolia. I go to Mavis High School. My birthday is January 12th and my favorite season is winter. " he said. **( I honestly don't know when are their birthdays)**

Juvia smiled widely at him. " Winter is Juvia's favorite season too. Juvia likes the cold and the snow. " he nodded, agreeing with her.

" Yeah. I can't wait for summer to end. I don't know how flame brain can like this heat. " he sweat dropped.

" Who's flame brain? " Juvia asked.

" Oh, that's Natsu. You see, we met when we were in 3rd grade. "

Flashback:

9-year old Gray Fullbuster was playing tag with the other kids, when suddenly, a pink-haired boy came up to him.

" Hey, you! " he yelled, pointing a rude finger at Gray. Gray looked at him with a bored look on his face.

" What? "

" I challenge you to a fight. This time I won't lose. " the boy said proudly. Gray laughed and shook his head.

" Thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna get in trouble just because some idiot wants to fight. " he turned around and was about to walk away, when...

" Oh, I see. So you're scared to fight me. " he smirked. Gray looked at him and scowled.

" Yeah right. Like I'd ever be scared from someone like you. " the boy only grinned.

" Oh I'm sorry, what was that? Are you saying you're a chicken? " then he started making chicken noises and dancing around Gray, who looked pissed off. Finally, he snapped and grabbed him by his scarf.

" Alright, pinky, you wanna fight?! Let's fight! "

" Let's see what you've got, underwear pants! "

" What the- " he looked down and blushed furiously while the other kids laughed. Now Gray was shaking from anger, he punched Natsu, making him fall down on the ground.

" That's it, you're going down! "

End of flashback:

" We started fighting, kicking and punching each other without giving up. Then the teachers showed up, breaking the fight. They called our parents and explained everything to them. They warned us that if something like this happens again, we would get suspended. " Juvia could only look at him wide eyed as she listened to Gray's story.

He signed and looked at the sea. " One day, some kids came up to me and started bullying me. "

Another flashback:

" Well, lookie here. If it isn't Fullbuster. Quite a show you made yesterday with that kid. " One of them smirked. Gray stood up from eating his sandwich. They were in the background so no one could see them.

" Get lost. I'm not interested in what you're planning. " He glared at the bully, making him growl and kicked him hard on the stomach. Gray kneed down, holding his stomach in pain, the other one kicked his head, making him fall down on the floor. They laughed and kept beating him. Gray shielded himself with his hands but it was no use. He was going to die.

" What's wrong? You ain't tough now, huh? " he laughed as they continued beating him. Suddenly, one of them cried in pain as he placed a hand on the back of his head. They turned around and looked down to see a rock. They looked up and their eyebrows narrowed.

" Dragneel? " Before any of them could say a word, Natsu ran towards one of them and kicked him hard on the chin. He cried and gripped his chin as he fell down. He then punched the other one on the face as he also fell down, clutching his nose, which was bleeding. Gray with his eyes half-opened, saw everything and couldn't believe it.

Natsu glared daggers at them, making them almost pee their pants. " I've never seen you in Fairy High. You're not from this school, are you? " he scolwed at them and yelled " Get out of here or you're dead meat! " They quickly stood up and ran away for their lives.

Gray leaned his back on the wall and groaned. Natsu didn't look at him. " Hey. "

" What? " he turned around and pointed at himself with his thumb.

" Let's get one thing straight! If somebody's going to fight you, it should be me! You got that?! " he yelled. Gray blinked before scolding at him.

" Are you serious? You saved me from those kids and now you say you will fight me? What, are you going to finish me off? " Natsu looked at him, confused.

" What are you talking about? I just saved you from those bullies, you should be thankful. " he puts his arms on the back of his head and looked away.

Gray looked at him, he was also thinking. He just couldn't understand him. Why won't he finish him off? Doesn't he want a fight? " Besides. " he snapped back and saw Natsu looking at him with a toothy grin. " How can I fight when you're not in perfect shape? "

Gray looked away. " Give me a break here. " he groaned loudly and gripped his stomach. He saw a hand in front of him and looked up to see Natsu offering him his help. He grinned.

" Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office. " Gray looked at him then at the hand, before grining and taking it.

End of flashback:

Juvia was on the verge of tears. His story was so heartbreaking and yet amazing. He must be glad to have a good friend like Natsu.

" Gray must be happy to have such an amazing friend. " she smiled. Gray nodded.

" Yeah. Despite us fighting a lot, we're good friends. There are a lot of differences between me and him. Like, for example I like winter, he likes summer. I like to eat cold food, he likes to eat hot and spicy food. I like ice, he likes fire. " he laughed and shook his head. He looked at Juvia and saw her crying. He panicked.

" Wow Juvia! What's wrong? Why are you crying? " she wiped her tears away.

" No reason. " she smiled at him. " You have such great friends, always there when you need them, understanding, funny, kind. Always help each other and fighting together. Juvia wants Gray to know that whatever happens, Juvia will always be there for you and offer you her help. " she said with a blush on her cheeks.

Gray stared at her wide eyed. He was shocked to hear her say that. Surprisingly, he smiled and placed a hand on hers.

" Thanks Juvia. " she smiled widely and gripped his hand.

" Let's go back to the others. " She agreed and they both stood up. Suddenly, a boy riding on a skateboard, was passing by them and almost bumped into Juvia, who fell back. She waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and they widened in shock to see Gray holding her, his face close to hers. They were both blushing hard and somehow found themselves lost into each other's eyes. Gray, looking at Juvia close, he saw that she had beautiful eyes and she looked adorable while blushing. He found himself leaning in and closing his eyes. Juvia closed her eyes as well and waited for their lips to touch into a sweet kiss.

 **Oops, sorry guys, it had to end like this. What do you think will happen? Will they kiss? We'll find out in latter chapters. Hope you liked this one, read and review and goodnight!**


	15. Chapter 15

With Gajeel and Levy:

Levy was looking over the guitars. They were pretty cool but also pretty expensive. She looked at Gajeel, who was on the verge of ripping his head off.

" Uh, Gajeel? How about we sit somewhere and eat, we'll try looking for a guitar later. " she offered. Gajeel looked at her and his expression softened.

" Sure. Whatever. " They left the shop and went to a restaurant. They sat at a table next to the window and across from each other. A waitress walked by and handed them menus.

" Would you like something to drink? " she asked.

" I'll have a mineral water. " Levy said.

" I'll have coke. " Gajeel ordered. The waitress nodded and left.

As Levy looked at the menu, she also heard people around them talking.

" Are those two on a date? "

" They look cute together. "

" You're right. "

Levy blushed slightly and hid her face in the menu.

" Alright, I'm ready. " Gajeel put the menu aside. " What about you? " When he looked at Levy, he saw her face hidden in the menu. His pierced eyebrows narrowed in confusion. " Uh, Levy? "

" What? "

" You okay? "

" Yes I am... I think. "

Gajeel scowled. " Look at me. " he ordered.

Levy slowly brought the menu down, revealing her red face. He raised an eyebrow.

" Why are you so red? " he asked.

Levy touched her cheeks, they felt warm. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. " No, I'm not. "

Gajeel gave her a look. He overheard a few people behind them talking about how the two of them are so cute and blah blah blah.

Gajeel looked at Levy and blinked. " Wait. Is it because of all the crap these people are talking? "

Levy's eyes widened. " No! Nothing like that! I'm just not feeling well, I mean... " she looked down, hiding her deep blush.

" Hey, now. Just ignore what people say about us. We're only having lunch as friends. What, they've never heard of two people having lunch together? That's just crazy. " he grinned at her. " Try to be calm, okay? "

Levy looked at him and smiled. " Okay. Thanks. " The waitress came back, bringing their drinks.

" So, what would you like to eat? " she asked.

" I'll have a chicken soup. " He nodded his head towards Levy.

" I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich. "

The waitress nodded and took their menus " They'll be ready in 30 minutes. " and left.

It was silent for a few minutes and Levy decided to break the ice.

" So, Gajeel, how long have you been playing the guitar? "

" Well, I started guitar lessons when I was 10. My dad taught me, he's a famous misician. "

" Aha. " Levy nodded in understanding.

" I'm having a performance in a few weeks and I need a new guitar, but all the guitars we saw here are damn expensive. " he growled and crossed his arms.

" Well, not to be rude, but don't you have your own? " she asked hesitantly.

" I broke it on my last performance. It was old anyway. " He looked out at the window.

" Have you ever thought of working? " Gajeel looked at her.

" Of course, but I only worked for a month, I didn't get much, so it's not enough. "

Levy looked down and thought. She really wants to hear him play the guitar, maybe there could be a way for her to help him.

" What about you? "

Levy snapped back and looked at Gajeel confused. " What? "

Gajeel rolled his eyes and asked " Some kind of hobbies you have? "

" Oh. Well, I mostly read and sometimes write my own stories. " She looked down and played with her fingers. He was probably going to laugh at her and say that it was stupid.

" Really? What kind of stories? " Levy looked up at him in disbelief. He was looking at her with curiousity.

Levy scratched the back of her head. " Romantic ones. I'm actually not done. I don't know if I'm going to finish them. " She avoided eye contact with Gajeel.

" Why not? "

" Cause they're horrible. "

" Have you showed them to your friends? " he asked.

Levy quickly shook her head. " No! I'm afraid they're not going to like them. " She continued to play with her fingers.

Levy looked at Gajeel to see him laughing. She blushed furiously in anger and embarrasment.

" Why the heck are you laughing? "

When he calmed down, he grinned at her. " Nothing, it's just, how can you write stories without showing them to anyone? Listen, what do you say if I look at your stories and I'll tell you what I think. "

" What? No! I mean- "

" You're embarrased? " he teased.

" Yes, I mean, no, I-! Look, I don't plan on showing them to anyone. "

" Come on, Levy. Your stories couldn't be that bad. And you've probably done your best. I won't laugh or anything. Okay? " he looked at her worried face. Finally, she signed in defeat.

" Alright. " he smirked.

" Good. Can't wait to read them. "

With Natsu and Lucy:

" So Natsu, I've been wondering, why is Happy's fur blue? " she asked. Natsu looked at her.

" To be honest, I don't know. I guess he was born like that. When I was 12 I found him hiding in a cardboard box in the pouring rain. Dad send me to the market to buy some stuff and I found him right next to the market. He was shivering and trying to warm himself, he was also hurt but not badly. So feeling depressed, I brought him back home and me and my dad cleaned him and bandaged him. Dad said we could keep him as long as I take care of him and name him. The next day, I woke up to him licking my face and wacking its tail. He looked so happy. And since then I named him Happy. " he finished. Lucy stared at him with a big smile on her face.

" That was wonderful Natsu. " she said.

" Yeah. I mean, dad didn't agree at first but I changed his mind. " he looked up at the sky. He looked at Lucy. " What about you? "

" Well, I've never had a pet, though I want to. " she said smiling at him.

" What kind of? "

" Probably a dog, a small, white and fluffy one. " Then she looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. She ran past him.

" Natsu! Come here and look! " Natsu turned around and walked towards Lucy. Lucy was looking at a poster on the wall.

" What is it? " he read the poster. " A carnival? "

Lucy nodded and looked at Natsu with a beaming smile. " Yup, the opening is tomorrow. We should all go and have fun! "

" Well- "

" Come on, Natsu. I've always wanted to go to a carnival. Please? " she gave him the puppy dog eyes and Natsu could not look away so he gave up.

" Alright Luce, it could be fun. " he looked at Lucy and immediately lost himself into her gorgeous brown eyes. Her golden hair looked so smooth and silky, her pink lips looked so kissable and soft and her angelic face, her small and delicate hands. Oh how he wished to hug her and pull her closer to him.

" Natsu! " He snapped back and blushed furiously, realizing what he was doing.

Lucy looked at his flushed face, confused and worried. " Are you alright? "

He scratched the back of his head. " Yeah, why wouldn't I be? " he laughed nervously and looked down.

Lucy blinked at him. " Are you sure? "

" Yes, Luce. Let's walk around. " He held her hand, making her blush and started walking.

 **That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it and read and review! Till next time, bye¬!**


	16. Chapter 16

They kept leaning in, eyes closed shut, their lips were centimeters apart until they finally met into a sweet kiss. Juvia's arms were wrapped around Gray's neck while his were on her waist. Juvia ran her fingers through his hair while one of Gray's hands went up to her cheek, caressing it. They felt as if they were on cloud 9, just the two of them hugging and kissing.

Gray has never felt like this. He didn't know what was wrong with him, his brain was telling him to stop but his heart was telling him to go on. He didn't want to stop, Juvia's lips tasted like chocolate and strawberries. He didn't know how he became so attracted to her, he has never felt this way towards any girl, and they've only known each other for two days! When he first laid eyes on her, he thought she was attractive and pretty and nice and when they were alone he would feel nervous for some reason, but he liked her company.

Juvia felt like she was in heaven. She couldn't believe what was happening. Gray saved her from the accident with the skateboard and now they were kissing. She never expected him to kiss her, after all they met yesterday. And after he told her about the girl that he likes, could it be that... the girl he was talking about was Juvia herself?

When they finally pulled back, they were breathing heavily. They stared at each others' eyes.

Until someone cleared their throat.

They quickly pulled back and looked at the person who snapped them back to reality. Their eyes widened and they blushed 50 shades of red. In front of them stood the Strauss siblings, Mira with a surprised look on her face and a big smile, Lisanna with a shocked look and Elfman with eyes widened and a nervous look on his face.

" Uh, it's not what you think, Mira. " Gray tried to explain while Juvia looked away, hiding her blush.

Mira only nodded slowly. " Whatever you say Gray. " she grinned and Gray gulped. He knew that smile very well.

And he didn't like it.

With Natsu and Lucy:

" So uh, what do you like to do in your free time? " Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head. Lucy looked at him and smiled.

" Well, I mostly read books or write stories. " Hearing that, Natsu raised his eyebrows in curiousity.

" Really? What kind of stories? " he asked, making Lucy blush. She laughed nervously.

" Well, they are romantic ones, but I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll be finishing them. "

" Can I read them? " Lucy looked at him.

" Well, I don't know. Plus, I promised Levy she would be the first one to read them. "

Natsu grinned. " Well then, how about I be the second one to read them? Come on, Luce. I won't laugh or anything. I'm sure you did a great job. "

Lucy thought about it before smiling. " Alright then. "

" Yahoo! " Natsu raised his fist in the air and grinned widely and Lucy laughed lightly.

Suddenly, Natsu's stomach started to growl, making him blush. Lucy laughed hard.

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. " Haha, very funny. I only ate a sandwich this morning. "

" Alright. Let's go and eat before you starve to death. " That's when her stomach growled, making her blush and Natsu chuckled.

" Looks like I'm not the only one. "

Lucy scolwed. " Oh shut up and let's just go. "

Somewhere else:

Igneel and Grandeeney sat at a restaurant near the window, looking at the menus.

" Oh man, all this food looks delicious and I don't know what to order. " Igneel said putting the menu down and looking at his wife.

" Please don't order too much food. The last time you did, you passed out and me and Natsu had to drag you all the way home. " she scolwed at him, crossing her arms.

" Now that you mention him, where is he? " he asked.

" I don't know, he was sleeping when we left. Remember, he wasn't feeling well last night. " she said.

" Is he still at the hotel? " he asked.

" I'll try to call him. " Grandeeney took out her phone and dialled his number. She waited for a minute but no answer.

" He's not answering. "

" Probably the battery's dead. He always forgets to charge it. " Igneel shook his head.

" What if it's important? What if something happened to him? " she asked worridly.

" Naw, I'm sure he's alright. He's a big boy, he's probably still sleeping at the hotel. " he looked at the menu again.

" I wish Natsu and Wendy were here with us. We could eat and talk and joke around, and tease Natsu abo- hunny? " she noticed her husband looking at something over her shoulder. She turned around and looked around then looked back at Igneel. " What is it? "

He pointed behind her and Grandeeney looked back and saw a few tables away from them, a young boy with spiky pink hair and a girl with blond hair in pigtails, sitting across from each other, talking and laughing. Her eyes widened and looked back at Igneel. He had the same expression.

" Is that... Natsu and a girl sitting together?! "

 **Aaand here is the new chappie, hope you guys liked it, read and review and until next time¬!**


	17. Chapter 17

Grandeeney and Igneel continued to stare at Natsu and the girl while they were talking and laughing. To say it was shocking for them both to see their son hanging out with a girl, a pretty one.

" Grandeeney, do you see what I see? " Igneel asked his wife. Grandeeney only nodded.

" Our Natsu has grown up and became a man! I wonder who she is. It looks like they like each other, don't you think? " Igneel smirked.

Grandeeney looked deep in thoughts. She remebered her and Wendy's conversation last night.

 _" Natsu met her at the hotel when you guys walked in. He told me they talked and ate ice cream. She's from Magnolia too. "_

 _" Does Natsu like this girl? " Wendy smiled and nodded shyly._

 _" I think he does because when he told me about her, he was blushing too. "_

 _Grandeeney smiled widely. "And what's her name? "_

 _" Her name's- "_

" Lucy. " she said it out loud and covered her mouth. Igneel looked at her curiously.

" What did you say? " his wife only shook her head.

" Nothing. " Igneel stared at her for a while before turning back to stare at the couple.

" I have an idea. Why don't we go and surprise them? I would love to see Natsu's face when he sees us. " he laughed but Grandeeney shook her head.

" I don't think it's a good idea. Maybe we should leave them alone, pretend we never saw them and make sure they don't see us. Pretend that we're ninjas. " she said, pretending to be a ninja.

Igneel blinked at her. " But why? You know we used to tease Natsu when he was with Lisanna. Now's our chance to tease him! "

" Igneel. " Igneel closed his mouth when he heard his wife talk in a serious tone. " Let's leave them alone. They're having such wonderful time together. They might be on a date and we don't want to ruin Natsu's date when he looks so happy with her. " Igneel looked back at them and saw them laughing and smiling at each other. When he saw Natsu say something to her, she blushed lightly. Maybe she was right, Natsu does look happy with her. " Plus, Natsu won't be pleased that his father came and started embarrasing him in front of her. He would probably kill you. " At this, Igneel pouted and crossed his arms.

" Maybe you're right. I'll leave Natsu this time. But he won't get away with this. Now let's eat. " He looked at the menu but then stopped and looked at his wife. " Since when did you start acting like a ninja? " Grandeeney only shrugged.

" I've been watching ninja movies with Natsu. " she said and the waitress came, ready to take their order.

Somewhere else:

Erza was putting sunscreen on her arms and stomach and from the corner of her eye, she saw Cana ordering an ice cream. She wanted to go with her in case Laxus shows up but...

 _" Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own? "_

 _" Don't worry, Erza. I'll be back soon. He won't see me. "_

Erza signed. She hoped Cana would be alright on her own. She was woken up from her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and saw Mira walking towards her and sat next to her. Lisanna and Elfman went in the water with Loke and Wendy.

" Is everything alright? " she asked. Erza smiled and nodded.

" Yeah. I just miss someone. " Mira looked at her curiously and smiled.

" Who do you miss? " Erza couldn't help the blush appearing on her cheeks.

" Someone I've known since I was little. I miss him dearly. "

" Can you tell me about him? " Erza smiled and began her story.

Flashback:

8-year old Erza was introduced to her new classmates. They were all interested in knowing her but Erza was quiet and shy and when she felt everyone looking at her, she would hide behind the teacher. Erza sat next to the window and she looked out, avoiding everyone's gaze. Then one day, a bunch of 10-year olds came to her and started bullying her.

" Huh? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? " one of them said, pulling at her short red hair, making her burst into tears.

" Leave her alone! " Someone yelled at them. They turned around and saw a boy about her age with short blue hair and a tattoo above and under his right eye. " What do you think you're doing, hurting an innocent girl? " he yelled at them angrily.

" What are you gonna do about it? We can do whatever we want, she's mute and stupid. " He then slapped her across her face, making her yell in pain. The blue-haired boy clenched his fists and ran towards one of them, punching him hard, making him fall down on the ground. Erza gasped in shock as she stared at the boy that saved her. He looked really angry, like he wants to protect her with his life and not let anyone hurt her.

The other two bullies picked him up and ran off, not wanting to get into a fight with him. When they were gone, the boy looked at Erza.

" Are you okay? " he asked her, looking at her worridly.

Erza was so shocked she did not notice he extended his hand towards her, giving her an adorable smile, which made her blush. She slowly took his hand and felt electricity through her body and both their eyes widened. They stared at each other for a while before looking away, blushing.

He coughed and scratched the back of his head. " Uh, I'm Jellal Fernandes, by the way. You're Erza, right? "

Erza nodded shyly and looked down. " Just Erza. " she whispered. Jellal's eyes widened. It's the first time he heard her voice and it was so quiet and soft.

" Don't you have a last name? " he asked her. Erza shook her head.

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her head, his fingers running through her hair and she blushed furiously.

" Well then, how about I give you one? " he smiled at her and looked at her soft red hair. " What do you think of Scarlet, like your hair? "

Erza thought about it. She has to admit, it suited her, she liked how quick he thought of a last name for her and only by looking at her hair. She nodded happily and said " I like it. "

Jellal grinned. " Well then, it's nice to meet you, Erza Scarlet. "

Flashback end:

" After that, he introduced me to his friends and we all became best friends. Me and Jellal hung out a lot and grew close to each other. I started to have feelings for him. When high school came, I told him my feelings for him and he said he felt the same way and we shared our first kiss. It was magical. " she said dreamily, remembering their first kiss. She could still feel his soft lips touch hers and she missed them, she missed him dearly.

" We dated for two years and he told me he had to go on a long business trip, I don't know how long he'll be gone, but I miss him so much that I can't forget about him. " She looked down, hiding the tears in her eyes. " Even though it's been a year, I can still feel his arms wrapped around me, see his adorable smile, his warm brown eyes and how he tells me that he loves me. " Mira hugged Erza tightly. Her story was romantic yet heartbreaking. She hoped that they will meet again and be together no matter what. After a few minutes, Erza calmed down and pulled back, smiling at Mira.

Mira wiped her tears away and smiled. " Erza, your story touches me, I'm happy yet sad at the same time. Happy that you've met someone who loves you dearly and sad that you had to separate. But, I'm sure that one day, you'll meet again and the first thing you would do is hug each other and never let go. You should tell him how much you've missed him and love him. He'll tell you the same things. Don't let the long distance ruin your love for each other. Believe in your heart that you'll meet and you'll be happy again. " she smiled brightly and Erza smiled back.

" Thank you Mira. That means so much to me. " Mira smiled widely.

" We'll always be here for you, Erza. " Erza smiled again but then looked over her shoulder and her smile faded. Mira, confused, looked behind her then back at Erza. " Erza? "

Erza looked at her. " Mira, stay here. I'll be back in a minute. " She stood up and walked away, leaving Mira confused.

Cana had just payed for her ice cream and turned around when she bumped into a hard chest.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't see yo- " her eyes widened as she stared at the person who she bumped into.

 _Oh no_

 **Sooo, hope you liked my chapter and thank you so much for the 100 followers, you guys are amazing, I love you all! Read and review and I'll see ya next time¬!**


	18. Chapter 18

Cana stared wide eyed at the person in front of her.

" Laxus? " The said man stared at her surprised.

" Oh, hey Cana. I didn't know you were here. " he scratched the back of his head.

" I didn't know you were here either. " Of course, she wished he wasn't here.

" So, you're here with your friends? " he asked.

Cana nodded. " Yes, and I have to go. Bye. " She went passed him but he grabbed her.

" Cana, wait. I wanna talk about last night. " Laxus pleaded. Cana only gave him a glare.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " She tried to pull away, but Laxus was strong and he only gripped tighter, making her flinch.

" Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I asked you to come with me for a drink- " he was cut off.

" _Asked_ me?! More like you _forced_ me to come with you for a drink! I told you I had plans with my friends, but you wouldn't listen! I-I can't believe I agreed to go with you! Do you have any idea how my friends were worried sick about me?! " She yelled at him, not caring that the people around them were staring, she was so furious at Laxus. " We even got drunk, I can't remember anything from last night! And you know what, my friends found me passed out outside your bar! What was I doing there?! You probably kicked me out like a stray dog! Well you know what, it was a mistake going there, actually it was a mistake meeting you here! " Her eyes were filled with tears of anger and her fists were clenched tightly. Laxus could only stare at her with a sad look on his face.

" I-I'm sorry, Cana. I- "

" Cana! " Erza ran to her side and looked at her worridly. " Are you alright? " She then turned towards Laxus and gave him a cold stare that gave him a shiver down his spine. " What did you do to her? "

Cana put a hand on her shoulder. " It's nothing Erza. I'm alright. " she smiled weakly. " Let's just go. "

Erza looked at her then gave Laxus a glare before nodding. They left, leaving him alone.

They headed towards their room and Erza unlocked the room and they both entered. Cana layed in her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Erza decided to stay with her, incase she needs something.

At the beach:

Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy and Loke were having lunch, eating sandwiches, chips, etc.

" Hey, where are Erza and Cana? " Lisanna asked, looking around.

" Erza called me and said that Cana wasn't feeling well, so they're both staying at the hotel. " Mira answered, drinking her lemonade.

" I hope she'll be alright. " Wendy said worridly. Loke patted her head.

" Don't worry Wendy, I'm sure it's nothing serious. " he smiled. He then turned towards Mira. " So, you told us that you saw Gray and Juvia. What happened? "

Mira smiled. " Nothing really, we just saw them eating ice cream together and talking. "

" They were having great time together. " Lisanna added.

" What they said. " Elfman muttered. Loke and Wendy raised their eyebrows then shrugged. As they talked about something else, Mira remembered what happened earlier.

Flashback:

" What do you guys want for dinner? " Mira asked as she and her younger siblings headed towards a super market.

" Hmm, I don't know. I've been thinking about chicken and mashed potatoes. " Lisanna said.

" Spaghetti Bolognese? " Elfman suggested. " Or maybe lasagna? "

Mira thought about it. " Lasagna sounds good. What do you think Lis? "

Lisanna nodded. " Sure, sounds tasty. "

" I'm sure that the others would like that. Oh, and we should invite Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and the other girls. "

" Are you sure? I mean I don't mind, it's just how are we going to fit in the room? " Lisanna asked.

" We have a big balcony. Besides, it would be a great night. " Mira said smiling. Lisanna and Elfman agreed. Mira looked forward and saw something or more like someone familiar.

" Hey, wait a minute. Do you guys see that? " Lisanna and Elfman looked forward and their eyes widened. They quietly stepped closer and saw Gray and Juvia. But what mostly shocked them was that they were kissing!

End of flashback:

Mira signed. She hoped they would be alright and get together. They looked like a cute couple.

Somewhere else:

Juvia was running, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Gray said. Didn't he like her? Didn't he enjoy the kiss? Why did he have to break her heart?

Another flashback:

Juvia and Gray were looking away from each other, feeling embarrased. After they were caught kissing from the Strauss siblings, things got pretty awkward, until Juvia decided to speak.

" Juvia n-needs to go to the restroom. " She said.

" I'l go with you. " Lisanna suggested and both girls walked away.

Mira looked at them and turned around to stare at Gray with a big smile. She opened her mouth but Gray cut her off. " Don't say anything. "

" I just wanted to ask how are you and your date. " Mira said innocently.

" W-what? This isn't a date! We're just friends, talking and eating ice cream. " Gray blushed lightly.

Elfman shook his head and crossed his arms. " Don't deny it, Gray. We saw you. "

" That kiss must have been special. Now I feel guilty for interrupting you. " Mira said, looking down.

Gray groaned. " It was just an accident. And what are you doing here? Were you spying on us? "

Mira raised her hands in defense. " No, honest! We were heading towards the super market to buy groceries for tonight's dinner. We were just surprised. " Gray signed and looked down.

" Gray, it's alright if you like her. She's a pretty girl. " Mira started.

" You don't understand. I only met her yesterday! Sure, we hung out yesterday and we're hanging out today! We started to get to know each other but then I saved her from an accident and then kissed her! I don't know what came over me! "

" Hey calm down. You like Juvia and you surely liked that kiss. It was love at first sight! But I just want you to know that I'm happy for you that you found your true love! " Mira smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" No, I don't like Juvia and that kiss was an accident! It would be better for both us to pretend it never happened! " Gray said seriously and looked at Mira. He was confused as he saw her looking at something over his shoulder with a panicked look on her face. Elfman had the same expression.

Gray had a bad feeling about this. He gulped and slowly turned around. He immediately regreted what he said. Juvia was looking at him wide eyed and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Lisanna blinked and looked at Juvia worridly.

Juvia only shook her head and ran away. Gray panicked and ran after her. " Juvia! "

The Strauss siblings stared at them. Then they looked at each other. " Oh dear. " Mira said.

End of flashback:

Juvia was exausted, she can clearly hear Gray calling her name and his footsteps. Why was he after her? No, she didn't want to see him, not after what he said. She took a deep breath and started running again. She turned a corner and bumped into someone, making her fall on the ground.

" Oh I'm sorry miss. Are you alright? " the man apologized, extending his hand towards her. She took it and looked up at the man and her eyes widened.

* * *

 **I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, I didn't have time to update because of college and I was sick! I might update once a week so maybe on Fridays. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Who do you think is this mysterious man that helped Juvia? Find out in later chapters! Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Juvia stared wide eyed at the young man standing in front of her. He had spiky silver hair and his eyes were slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by dark lines. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt, white pants and brown sandals. He was handsome.

" Miss? " he asked kindly and Juvia snapped back to reality, blushing madly. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

She looked up at him. " I'm fine. Thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. " she apologized.

He smiled warmly and shook his head. " It's alright. Um, I know that we just met, but are you sure you're alright? Your eyes are red. " he asked concern and worry in his eyes.

Juvia couldn't help but blush and looked down. " I'm fine, really. " she said smiling weakly. She didn't know she was crying until she felt his hand on her cheek, brushing her tears away. His hand was so warm and soft.

" No, you're not. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You've been crying and someone hurt you. How can anyone hurt such a beautiful girl like you? " he whispered, smiling warmly. Juvia was sure her face was as red as Erza's hair and smiled lightly. " May I ask what your name is? "

Juvia looked up at him and smiled. " My name is- "

" Juvia! "

Juvia's heart stopped as she heard Gray's voice. She looked back and saw him stopping in front of her and the man, his hands on his knees and he was looking down, taking deep breaths.

" Juvia, listen I- " when he looked up, his eyes widened. The man had a look of surprise and shock.

" Gray? " Juvia looked at him. How did he know Gray?

Gray's eyebrows narrowed. " Lyon? "

With Natsu and Lucy:

" Now that was a nice meal! We have to do this again, Luce! " Natsu grinned, patting his belly. Lucy looked at him and scolwed.

" Yeah, sure. But next time we go out eating, you'll be the one paying for the food. " she said, crossing her arms over her chest. " I can't believe you didn't bring money with you. You made me spend almost all of my money! " she yelled. Natsu looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

" Sorry, guess I forgot to bring money. But I promise next time we go out on a date, I'll buy you anything you want. " he said smiling toothily. Now it was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" Anything? " she asked. Natsu nodded.

" Yeah. Anything. " he said determined.

Lucy nodded. " Okay. " Before her eyes widened. " Wait, what do you mean by a date? "

" Well, this is a date, right? We ate lunch and now we're walking together. " he answered.

Lucy shook her head. " No, we're just hanging out like friends do. " she said. Natsu looked at her and Lucy couldn't help the blush appearing on her cheeks as Natsu's onyx eyes stared at her chocolate brown ones.

" Really, cause I thought we were on a date. I mean, just you and me, having fun, eating together. " He scratched the back of his head nervously. Lucy looked at him deep in thoughts.

" You wanted to ask me out on a date. " she stated and Natsu looked at her. Lucy noticed a deep blush on his cheeks, which she finds adorable.

" Yeah, but I didn't know how. I was really nervous. " He took her hands in his and Lucy blushed lightly. " Luce, be honest, what do you think of me? " he asked looking deep into her eyes. Lucy looked up at him and she found herself lost into his beautiful eyes.

" Natsu, I'll be honest with you, but I have something to tell you. " she said seriously. Natsu nodded and they both sat on a bench.

Lucy took a deep breath. " First, I have to tell you about my first boyfriend. His name was Dan. We met at a party when I was 15, he was so charming and sweet and kind. We started talking and getting to know each other. He was a year older than me and he's from Hargeon but moved in Magnolia and started at Mavis High. " she signed and continued. " So we talked and decided to meet again, so we exchanged phone numbers. He would text me almost every day and we would meet after school. After a month I fell in love with him and told Erza, Levy, Cana and Juvia. They told me to tell him how I feel and that's what I did. And he felt the same way. We dated for a year and I thought I found the perfect guy for me until one day at school I found him in the halls, kissing another girl, actually they were making out. I was so shocked and heartbroken. After that, I didn't hear anything form him, not a call or a text and I didn't even see him at school but it didn't matter cause he broke my heart. " she now had tears in her eyes and Natsu felt anger inside him, wanting to kill the guy that hurt Lucy. " Since then, I told myself that I would never fall in love. I don't want my heart to get broken again. I don't wanna be hurt, I want to be loved for who I am. Is it so difficult to find your true love? " with that she brought her hands to her face and started crying. She felt Natsu's strong arms wrapping themselves around her and bringing her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest and she blushed again.

Natsu rested his chin on her head and ran his fingers through her blond soft hair. He won't let anyone hurt her, he'll protect this girl with his life.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and Lucy pulled back, wiping her tears away and smiled at Natsu. " Thanks Natsu. " Natsu only looked at her and grabbed her hands gently.

" Luce, I know that feeling. To be truthful, when I was little, I was in love with Lisanna and when I told her, she told me she didn't feel the same way and liked me as a friend. I was sad and hurt, but she wanted us to be just friends. After a few years I got over it. So I understand how you feel, but you have to know this. If I was your boyfriend, I would never hurt you in any way. I'm not that kind of a person. You deserve someone who will treat you with respect, love you for who you are, be truthful with you, would do anything for you and protect you. So never say never. You have to move on and forget about that jerk, he wasn't the right guy for you. I'm sure that one day you'll meet the perfect guy and get together. You have to believe in your heart. " he brought her hand to his chest and Lucy gasped feeling his heart beating fast.

" Natsu... " she whispered. Natsu smiled warmly.

" Luce, I like you. From the moment I saw you, my heart couldn't stop beating fast. You're so beautiful, kind, funny, weird sometimes and seeing you laugh always brought a smile to my face. I like hanging out with you. I like how your hair looks so soft and silky, how your brown eyes look into mine, I like your smile, everything about you. I know that we've known each other for only two days but I couldn't help it. I really like you, Luce. And I've never felt so happy being with you since Lisanna. "

Lucy looked at him, tears filling her eyes. His confession... was beautiful. She didn't know what to say, she could see he was honest and serious. Her heart couldn't stop beating fast and she smiled widely.

" Natsu, I'm shocked, really. But I'm also happy because I feel the same way. " when she said that, Natsu looked at her wide eyed. " The moment I saw you, I knew you were different from the boys I hung out with. You are sweet, kind, amazing, you make me laugh and forget all about my problems, it is weird that I already like you without getting to know you. Your spiky pink hair looks so soft and your eyes look so warm. Even though you make me mad sometimes, I like hanging out with you, I feel comfortable, protected and loved. " They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

" You like me too? " he asked hopefully.

Lucy nodded with a big smile on her face. " I do like you. " Natsu stared at her, a beaming smile on his face before hugging her tight but not too tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Lucy blushed darkly and smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging back. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace.

Slowly, they pulled back with blushes on their cheeks. Natsu looked at his phone. He then looked at Lucy and asked nervously " Um, do you want to watch a movie? " he looked down, hiding his red face.

Lucy giggled and said " Sure. " Natsu signed in relief and smiled. He took her hand in his and they both started walking hand in hand.

He stopped and Lucy looked at him confused. He had a funny look on his face. " My hair isn't pink, it's salmon. "

Lucy only laughed and shook her head. " Whatever you say. "

* * *

 **Here's the new chappie, hope you liked it, sorry about the confessions I try my best. Well, you know what to do, until next time¬!**


	20. Chapter 20

Juvia looked between Gray and the other man, Lyon. How did they know each other? Gray noticed Juvia's confused look on her face and cleared his throat.

" Juvia, this is Lyon, my cousin. Lyon, this is Juvia, my... friend. " he said scratching the back of his head nervously. Juvia only looked down and Lyon looked confused. Why did he hesitate to call her his friend?

Lyon just shook his head and smiled at Juvia. " What a lovely name for a beautiful girl. " He took her hand and kissed it lightly, making her blush furiously.

Gray looked pissed off, clenching his hands into fists. " Anyway, what are you doing here Lyon? "

Lyon raised an eyebrow and signed. " I got a job here. I'm working as a waiter in a bar called Lightning King. "

Gray and Juvia's eyes widened. ' Lightning King? Isn't that the place Cana's friend owned? They had found her there passed out! '

" Is something bothering you Gray? " Lyon crossed his arms. Gray only shook his head.

" No, nothing. " he looked down.

Lyon turned his attention to Juvia and smiled warmly. " You are a beautiful girl, Juvia. I would like to get to know you. Would you like to hang out tonight? " he gave her a charming smile and Juvia couldn't help but blush.

' What should Juvia do? Juvia just met the guy and he's already asking her on a date! '

Juvia blinked and looked down. " Well, I- "

Gray stepped in front of her. " She can't. " he said coldly, surprising both Juvia and Lyon.

" And why not? Are you her boyfriend? " Lyon glared at Gray. Gray glared back.

" No, but- " he was cut off.

" Then it's alright if I take her out on a date. " he smiled warmly at Juvia.

" She has plans for tonight with her friends, right Juvia? " He turned to her, giving her a pleading look. Juvia looked away then looked back at Gray.

She looked at Lyon and said " Yes, it is true. " Gray signed in relief.

" But I'm free tomorrow night. " she smiled at him, making Gray's eyes widen.

Lyon grinned widely. " Great! " They exchanged their phone numbers. Lyon winked at her and turned around, smiling at her over his shoulder. " Until tomorrow! " he said and walked away without giving Gray a goodbye or a wave.

Gray turned to stare at Juvia, who was smiling and looking at her phone. " Juvia, why did you do that? " he asked her softly but he also sounded pissed off. Juvia looked up at him and gave him a cold stare.

" Why? Does it bother Gray? " she turned around and started walking. Gray quickly followed her.

" Of course it bothers me! You don't know my cousin! He's bad news, he went out with other girls and broke their hearts without caring! "

She turned around to stare at Gray and said coldly " Like how Gray broke Juvia's heart? " That made Gray shut up and looked down.

" I-I didn't mean to. Honest, I really like you, Juvia. " he looked at her sadly.

" Then Gray wouldn't have broken Juvia's heart if he didn't say that the kiss meant nothing! Gray's lying, he doesn't like Juvia, he hates her! " she now had tears in her eyes.

Gray just wanted to hug her and tell her it wasn't right. So he tried to hug her. " Juvia... " but she backed away and brushed her tears away.

" Juvia wants to be alone, so don't follow her. " she walked away, leaving Gray sad and crushed.

At the beach:

The Strauss siblings, Loke and Wendy were just packing up their stuff, when Natsu and Lucy walked towards them, hand-in-hand.

" Hey guys, need any help? " Lucy asked. Lisanna shook her head.

" No, don't worry. We're done. Elfman packed the most stuff. " she said smiling.

" Are you going to be alright, Elfman? " Natsu asked.

" A real man doesn't need help! " he said proudly.

Natsu only shook his head. " Okay. "

" It looks like you two had great time together. " Mira said winking at them.

Lucy and Natsu looked confused and Wendy pointed shyly at their intertwined hands. They blushed furiously and pulled back.

" Does this mean you're a couple?! " Lisanna asked excitedly.

They both shook their heads. " No! " they said in unison before looking at each other then looking down, hiding their blushes.

" Lies. " Mira shook her head.

" Anyway. " Natsu cleared his throat. " Where's Erza and Cana? "

" Oh, Cana wasn't feeling well and Erza's staying with her to keep her company. " Loke answered.

" What about Gajeel and Levy? " Lucy asked.

" They're probably still out. I'll call them. " Mira said and dialed Gajeel's phone, after they were done talking, they started walking back to the hotel, they saw Juvia walk faster and towards the hotel.

" Hey, that's Juvia. But where's Gray? " Then they saw Gray walking towards them looking down. Lucy ran towards him.

" Gray what happened? " she asked worridly. Gray only smiled at her but Lucy knew that it was a fake smile.

" Nothing to worry about. "

" But, you don't look so good. " Lucy said looking at his pale face.

Gray only shook his head. " Me and Juvia played a few games and I lost so many times. But I'll be alright. " Behind them, Natsu burst out laughing.

" Are you serious, icy pants? Lost a game to a girl? " The others only shook their heads.

" Hey, you wanna piece of me, fire breath? " Gray glared at his frenemy.

Natsu stopped when he noticed Lucy's glare towards him. She turned back towards Gray and smiled at him.

" If you need anything, just tell me. " She hugged him, behind her, Natsu looked away.

They pulled back and Gray smiled before walking back to the hotel. Lucy turned towards the others and said.

" Let's go everyone. " With that, they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Here's the new chappie, guys! I hope you liked it, please read and review, until next time¬!**


	21. Chapter 21

" Ooh, a carnival? " Mira smiled widely. After everyone gattered in the hotel, Lucy told them about the carnival.

" Yup, the opening is tomorrow at 09:00am and I think we should all go and have fun! What do you say? " Lucy told them. Everyone agreed.

" It sure sounds like fun! Right, big brother? " Lisanna said excitedly. Elfman nodded.

" I'm in then! " Levy smiled.

" So am I! " Erza said.

" I can't wait for tomorrow! Oh, we should tell mom and dad, Natsu. They have to know! " Wendy told Natsu.

Natsu nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. " Yeah, sure. "

" Well, I guess I'll come if it means riding on the fastest rides. " Gajeel grinned.

" It's gonna be awesome. " Loke said.

" What about you guys? " Cana asked turning around to look at Juvia and Gray, who were a few feet away for each other.

Gray looked at Juvia, who was looking down, avoiding Gray's stare. She looked up and smiled.

" Sorry guys, Juvia's busy tomorrow. " Everyone stared ast her confusingly, except Gray, who was looking down.

" Busy? " Mira asked.

Juvia nodded. " Juvia sorta... has a date. " A few gasps were heard.

" Really?! That's wonderful! Are you two going out on a date? " Mira asked smiling widely looking at both Gray and Juvia.

Juvia quickly shook her head. " No, it's someone else. A friend. "

Mira blinked. " Oh. " she sounded disappointed but smiled quickly. " Well, I'm happy for you Juiva. Hope you have a great time. "

Juvia nodded. " Thank you. "

Lucy looked at her worridly. " Are you alright, Juvia? " She placed her hand on her shoulder.

Juvia looked at her and smiled a little. " Juvia is just tired. She'll go back to her room now. "

Lucy smiled and hugged her. " Okay. " With that, she said bye and left them.

" What about you Gray? " Lucy asked and looked at Gray, who was staring at Juvia's back before she vanished. Gray looked at them.

" Sorry guys. I'm not feeling well. I'll pass. Bye. " With that, he turned around and ran.

" Ookay, that was weird. " Cana said after a few seconds of silence.

" Yeah, they've been acting weird ever since they came back. " Lisanna said.

" Do you think something has happened to them? " Lucy asked worridly.

" They'll be fine, Luce. Have faith in him. I know Gray when I see that look on his face. I'm sure it has something to do with Juvia, but whatever it is, he won't give up on her, he'll protect her and take care of her. " Natsu said. Lucy smiled at him and he smiled back.

" I guess you're right, Natsu. You've known Gray longer than Lucy has. " Erza said.

" Let's hope they make out. " Cana received a few amazed, shocked stares and wide eyes from her friends.

" Up, up, make up! They make up! " she quickly said, laughing nervously.

00000000

" Juvia, Juvia, wait up! " Juvia heard someone shouting her name. She knew who it was so she continued walking a little faster, not looking back, until she felt his hand holding her wrist, turning her around so he could look at her.

" Juvia, please. Don't go out with Lyon, he'll only use you like all the other girls. " Gray said desperatly. Juiva only gave him a cold stare.

" Why should Juvia listen to you? Lyon was very nice to ask Juvia out because he was concerned about her, he cared about her, helped her, comforted her. While you, you hurt her, you broke her heart. " She was on the verge of tears.

" I never meant any of that. You have to believe me, I was nervous, I didn't know why I said all of that! "

" But you did. And Juv-I heard everything, you sounded like you wanted to forget about it, that it never happened. To me, honestly, it was the best thing that ever happened to me, it was magical, wonderful. But now I realized that it was a mistake. It was never meant to happen. " she turned around to leave, but Gray won't give up that easily. He pinned her against the wall, one of his hands holding her hands behind her back while the other rested next to her head. They were awefully close, their noses almost brushing.

" That kiss we shared was the most amazing and wonderful kiss I've ever had. And I don't regret it. Not one bit. The moment I saw you with Lyon, I was burning with anger and jealousy from the inside, but I tried to control it. I don't wanna loose you, I care about you a lot. Please, don't go. " he whispered, placing his free hand on her red cheek.

Juvia tried to glare it him, but it was no use. She didn't know what to say. " I d-don't believe you. "

Gray looked at her and carresed her cheek. " Would you believe me if I do this? "

Before Juvia could question him, she felt his soft lips placed on hers.

* * *

 **Weeelll, here's the new chapter, I hope you liked it! What do you think is going to happen between Juvia and Gray, will they make ou- UP, I mean make up! Stupid head! hehe, well, find out in latter chapters, bye and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was midnight and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Well, not everyone.

Juvia was laying on her bed but she wasn't sleeping. She couldn't sleep. She could only think about Gray. About the kiss.

Juvia touched her lips with her fingers. His lips were so soft and warm and she couldn't help but blush. She was mad at him but after that kiss, it left her confused and speechless. She wasn't sure if he was serious about his feelings for her, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw seriousness and...love?

Juvia shook her head and got up. She wasn't feeling well, so she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw her face, it was cherry red. She quickly splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath. She was thankful that nobody saw them, even her friends.

She thought about Lyon and their date. What Gray warned her about him made her think. Should she go out with him or cancel the date? Should she believe Gray? They were cousins but Lyon was so kind and sweet. Juvia didn't know what to do, it was so confusing. She splashed cold water on her face again and left the bathroom. She went to bed and closed her eyes, thinking about Gray and Lyon.

 **The next morning:**

" Alright girls, first we're going to the beach with the guys, then we'll head back at 02:00pm and get ready for the carnival, we'll meet at the lobby at 04:00pm, understood? " Erza said.

" Yes ma'am! "

" Good. " Erza smiled then looked at Juvia and noticed that she wasn't ready. " Aren't you coming, Juvia? "

Juvia shook her head and smiled. " No, Juvia isn't feeling well, she'll stay here and rest. "

" Oh, okay then. Bye! " Erza said and left with Levy and Cana.

Lucy looked at Juvia and frowned when she saw Juvia looking sad. She walked towards her and sat next to her. "Juvia, are you okay? "

Juvia looked at Lucy surprisingly and smiled. " Yes, why do you ask? "

Lucy looked worried. " Well, you look sad and I'm worried. Did something happen yesterday? "

Juvia closed her eyes then opened them and looked at Lucy. " No, Juvia wasn't feeling well. There's nothing to worry about. " she smiled.

Lucy signed and took her hands in hers " You know you can tell me anything. If something's bothering you, tell us right away and we'll help you. We're best friends, Juvia and best friends tell each other everything. " Lucy looked down for a second before looking up at her. " Did something happen between you and Gray? "

Juvia's eyes widen and a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She pulled her hands from Lucy's and put them on her lap. Lucy noticed that Juvia was blushing and she found out her answer.

Juvia looked nervous and played with her fingers. "Well... yes. " she whispered.

Lucy smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. " Can you tell me about it? "

Juvia didn't look at her and Lucy noticed that she was shaking. She brushed her bangs which covered her face and saw that she was crying. Lucy gasped.

" Juvia, what happened? Why are you crying? " She hugged her and Juvia hugged back tightly as she cried on her shoulder. After a few minutes she calmed down and pulled back, brushing her tears away.

" Thank you Lucy. " she smiled but Lucy looked worried.

" Juvia, tell me what happened yesterday. "

Juvia took a deep breath and explained what happened yesterday when they were alone, how they ate ice cream together, talked and laughed then when he saved her and held her closer to him and how they kissed, almost everything. Lucy only looked at her with wide eyes, she didn't know if she was shocked, happy or angry.

" What Gray said really broke Juvia's heart, and after Juvia met Lyon and he asked her out on a date, Juvia went back to the hotel. " she signed sadly.

" Wow. " Was the first thing Lucy said.

" There's also another thing. " Juvia said and Lucy was curious what it was. She saw Juvia's face becoming red. " When Juvia left, Gray followed her and stopped her at the hall and wanted to talk. Juvia didn't want to talk to him, but then... he confessed. "

Lucy's eyes couldn't get any bigger. " You mean, he told you his feelings towards you? "

Juvia nodded and took a deep breath. " Juvia didn't know if she should believe him, but he looked so honest and serious. And then he kissed Juvia. " Her face was cherry red and she hid it in her hands.

Lucy put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Gray kissed Juvia, _twice._ And he confessed to her. It happened so fast! Gray wasn't the type of person to fall in love at first sight, though she did notice that he and Juvia were getting along very well and hung out together. And they both looked happy!

" Lucy, Juvia doesn't know what to do! It's so confusing! " Juvia had tears in her eyes and looked at her desperately.

Lucy looked at her and smiled. " Juvia, I may have known Gray for a year, but that's enough for me to know that he's not a bad person or a player and he's doesn't fall in love easily. But I noticed how he looked at you, like you are an angel. And I also noticed how you looked at him, you were in love with him. " At that, Juvia hid her red face again. " You guys hang out ever since his first day here and I know that he enjoys your company and loves spending time with you. He told me that. " Lucy grinned and continued. " And you know what? " Juvia looked at Lucy curiously and Lucy smiled. " You were his first kiss. " Juvia's eyes widened and she gasped. " Gray didn't mean what he said to you, he was really nervous and he wouldn't hurt you on purpose. I know this stuff because he's like a brother to me and we share everything. " Juvia looked down and signed.

" But Juvia... " Juvia looked back at her and saw Lucy smiling.

" Think about what's right and what's wrong. But mostly you should listen to what your heart says. But I think you should talk to Gray. He'll be happy. "

Juvia looked at Lucy speechless then smiled widely and hugged her. " Thank you Lucy. "

Lucy laughed and hugged her back. " Anytime! "

They pulled back and stood up. " So, are you coming to the beach with me? "

Juvia smiled. " Yes! "

Lucy grinned. " Great! Then get ready, your prince charming is probably waiting for you! " she joked.

Juvia blushed and threw a pillow at Lucy, laughing.

* * *

Alright, here's the new chapter! Sorry it's been such a long time, I've been busy so much with training, exams and singing lessons, I hope you liked it, read and review and until next time, bye¬!


	23. Chapter 23

" Ooooh, a carnival? That sounds great, Wendy! We should all go tonight and have fun! " Grandeeney smiled widely.

" Well, we're actually going with Lucy and the others after the beach, so is it okay with you? " Wendy asked nervously.

Grandeeney blinked then nodded. " Of course, dear. I'm very happy that you've made friends here! " she then hugged Wendy, who smiled and hugged back.

" Thanks mom. " she said and pulled back.

" Wendy, we have to go, if we're late Erza will chop off my head! " Natsu started shaking at the thought of that.

" What? " Grandeeney's eyes widened in shock.

" Nothing! We have to go! Come on, Natsu! " Wendy quickly said and grabbed Natsu's hand and quickly left with him, not without saying 'bye' over her shoulder.

Grandeeney narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. But she only shook her head and signed.

" What's wrong, hunny? " Grandeeney looked up and saw Igneel coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and wearing only jeans.

Grandeeney only shook her head and smiled. " Nothing to worry about. So, are we going to have breakfast or not? "

0000000000

Natsu and Wendy, along with Happy and Carla, talked while they walked to the beach, when they heard a shout from behind. They turned around and saw Lucy and Juvia running towards them.

Natsu smiled at her and blushed. Wendy looked at him and giggled as his face went from pink to red. Natsu shook his head and looked at Lucy when she and Juvia stopped in front of them.

" Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla! Good morning! " she said cheerfully and the cats meowed in response. " How are you guys? "

" Morning, Lucy, Juvia! " Wendy smiled. " We're great! And how are you guys? "

Lucy shrugged. " Sleepy, but good. "

Natsu nodded his head and grinned. " I know how you feel, Luce. " Lucy laughed.

" How are you feeling Juvia? " Wendy asked, worried for the blue-haired woman.

Juvia smiled and said " Juvia is feeling better! Thank you Wendy! "

Wendy signed in relief and smiled. " I'm glad! We were all worried about you! "

Lucy put a hand on Juvia's shoulder and smiled at her. " Ready to face Gray, Juvia? "

Juvia took a deep breath and said " Yes, Juvia is ready. "

Natsu grinned. " Hey, don't worry. Whatever happened yesterday, I'm sure you guys will make up. "

Juvia nodded and they all walked to the beach.

When they arrived, they were greeted by all their friends, and Erza, even though she was mad at Natsu for being late, was happy to see Juvia, who had came with Lucy instead of being alone at the hotel. However, they did not see the black-haired, blue-eyed man Juvia was supposed to talk to.

" Hey, where's Gray? " Lucy was confused.

" He wasn't feeling well and stayed at the hotel. " Gajeel answered. Juvia looked down in deep thought. Gajeel saw the look on her face and said " Why don't you go and see him? " Which took everyone, especially Juvia, by surprise.

Juvia's eyes widened. " What? " she asked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and said " You want to talk to him, right? Go, you know where our room is. "

Juvia only looked down, trying to hide the deep blush on her pale cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw Mira looking at her with a smile. " Go talk to him, Juvia. Everything will be alright. "

Juvia blinked and then smiled at everyone. " Thank you. " she said before turning around and heading for the hotel. When she arrived, she smiled. When she opened the door, she bumped into someone.

" Oh, I'm very so- " Juvia couldn't finish her sentence, when she looked up, her eyes widened, staring at the person standing in front of her.

0000000000

Gray layed on his bed, shirtless, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He blushed when he recalled what happened yesterday. He didn't know how to describe their first kiss, it was wonderful, amazing, breathtaking, passionate, she tasted like chocolate and vanilla, her lips felt amazing against his, they were pale, but soft. He did not kiss her once, but twice. The second one wasn't passionate, but gentle and soft and he loved the feeling of her lips against his, he loved how her cheeks were soft and red when he stroked them, he loved how her eyes were so deep like the ocean and beautiful.

Gray quickly shook his head and sat up. He held his head in his hands and signed. They met a few days ago and he was already in love with her. He has never felt like this towards any other girl he has met in the past.

 _" You like Juvia and you surely liked that kiss. It was love at first sight! "_ he remembered Mira telling him that.

Gray signed again and stood up. He couldn't stay here any longer. He grabbed the keys to the room and left. He needed to talk to Juvia.

* * *

 **Well, here's the new chapter! I haven't updated in a loooong time and I'm very very very sorry, you're probably mad at me! But don't worry, I won't let this story incomplete, and that goes for my other stories too! So, you know what to do and until next time¬!**


	24. Chapter 24

At the beach, everyone was having fun. Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman and Loke were splashing each other and laughing, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gajeel were playing

volleyball, it was boys vs. girls, though Natsu and Gajeel were against it at first, but later closed their mouths shut when Erza gave them the If-you-don't-get-along-and-play-as-a-team-I-will-kill-you-both glare, and the boys quietly agreed, not wanting to face the red-head's wrath. Levy and Mira were talking and eating sandwiches, when Levy said she needed to go to the restroom. Mira noticed that Cana was awfully quiet, staring at the sea with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her arms.

" Cana, are you alright? " Mira asked worriedly and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the brown-haired girl to jump.

" W-what? " Cana asked wide-eyed. When she saw Mira's worried face, she relaxed and signed.

" It's nothing, just have a lot on my mind. " she stared once again at the sea.

" Is it about Laxus? " Mira asked quietly.

Cana bit her tongue and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. " ...yeah. "

" Do you want to talk about it? " the white-haired beauty asked.

Cana signed before looking at Mira. Mira noticed the sad and hurt look on her face.

" Laxus and I knew each other since we were, like, 8 years old. We used to play together, hang out, talk and laugh, it was great, but as we grew up, we started having feelings for each other, it's weird, falling in love with your best friend, but he was so kind, brave, funny, strong and handsome. He once saved me from a bunch of bullies. He was my first kiss and... my first time. " she looked down, hiding her red face as Mira stared at her with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Cana took a deep breath and continued. " We were dating for ,like, 3 years. My dad warned me about him, that he was dangerous and I should stay away from him, but I didn't listen, Laxus was my first love, I didn't want to lose him. But then I noticed that he was disappearing a lot, when we hung out, he would always make up some kind of excuse and leave me. I felt worried, sad, hurt, but mostly angry. So one day, I decided to follow him, I saw him turn a corner and I quietly followed him and hid behind a tree. What I saw made my skin pale and my heart break. " Cana tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. " He was making out with some girl, they were... moaning and ... " Cana couldn't take it anymore, she let her tears fall down her cheeks like a waterfall and Mira hugged her, trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, she pulled back and Cana said " I didn't know what to feel, he lied to me, he said he loved me, I loved him, but he lied to me this whole time, so I ran, I ran as far away as I could. The next day when I saw him, he looked almost dead with bags under his eyes and his eyes red, like he had been crying, he told me everything, why he was doing this behind my back. His mother was in coma and he needed money to help her, since he couldn't get a normal job, he had no choice but to work at a strip club. I didn't know if I should believe him, but I knew I couldn't be with him. We haven't seen each other since then. " Cana finished and looked down. " Now that he's back, I don't know what to do or what to feel. "

Mira could only stare at her, speechless. Her story was so heartbreaking, she didn't know how to react, without saying a word, Mira pulled her into a hug while Cana cried on her shoulder.

After a few minutes, they pulled away and Mira smiled sadly at her, " Cana, I don't know what to say about this, but I want you to know that we're here for you, if Laxus tries to get closer to you, we'll protect you, you're not alone. "

Cana smiled widely. " Thanks Mira. " she looked down for a second before looking at Mira. " Please don't tell anyone, I've only told Erza. "

Mira nodded. " I won't, I promise. "

00000000

Gray was nervous. He wasn't feeling good, it felt like he was going to pass out. How he was going to face Juvia, he had no idea. But he needed to talk to her. He didn't want to lose someone precious to him.

Gray was at the lobby and started walking towards the exit when he stopped, his eyes wide.

Juvia was standing outside the hotel and it looked like she was talking to someone, she had a blush on her cheeks. Gray took a few steps forward and who he saw made his blood boil.

Lyon

He wanted to kill his cousin, to tell him to stay away from Juvia, but when he saw her smiling face and cute blush, his heart broke into million's of pieces.

When he saw Juvia wave at him, she signed, turned around and locked eyes with Gray. Her eyes went wide with shock and fear and before she took a step forward, Gray turned around and ran away. Juvia ran after him.

" Gray, wait! " Gray didn't want to stop, but he felt himself stop, his body wasn't listening to him and felt Juvia's arms wrap themselves around his waist.

" Let me go, Juvia. " Gray pleaded quietly.

" No. " she hugged him tightly from behind.

" You obviously like Lyon, so why are you here and not with him? "

" Juvia canceled the date. "

At this, Gray's eyes widened. When Juvia felt him relax, she pulled away and Gray turned around to look at her.

" You what, but why? " he asked shocked.

Juvia smiled and told him.

Flashback:

 _Juvia smiled and waved as the man disappeared in the big crowd, she couldn't believe he was here, he told her why he was here and made her promise not to tell anyone, he wanted to surprise her and tell her he wanted to be with her forever. It was so romantic, Juvia was happy for-_

 _" Juvia? " a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Lyon._

 _" Lyon, hello. " she greeted with a smile._

 _He smiled at her charmingly. " How have you been? "_

 _" Pretty good, and yourself? "_

 _Lyon shrugged. " Me too. Are you excited for our date tonight? "_

 _Juvia blinked and smiled sadly. " Actually, Lyon, I can't go out with you. "_

 _Lyon's smile faded. " But why? "_

 _Juvia smiled widely and blushed. " I really like someone, who always makes my heart beat fast and I can't forger about him. "_

 _" Is it Gray? " Hearing this, Juvia's blush darkened and she shyly nodded._

 _When she looked up, she was surprised to see Lyon with a sad smile. " I knew it. I've always been jealous of him. " Juvia blinked in confusion. " He was always the most handsome out of the two of us, even when we were little, girls would stare at him with hearts in their eyes, but Gray simply ignored them. " He signed. " When I saw how he was looking at you, I knew that I couldn't steal his happiness away from him. Even though we don't get along well, I still care about him, he is my cousin and I want him to be happy. " he looked at Juvia. " promise me one thing. Whatever happens, don't ever leave him, you're his first love, I know that he loves you because he deeply cares about you. " Juvia looked at him and smiled widely._

 _" I promise, because he is my first love as well, and I want to be with him. "_

 _" Thanks Juvia. " Lyon smiled and turned around. He looked over his shoulder at her. " Take care. " then walked away._

 _Juvia smiled and waved at him._

End of flashback:

Juvia looked up at Gray and saw his face was cherry red, but he also had a big smile on his face.

" Y-you really mean it? " Gray finally said.

Juvia smiled widely and nodded.

" Juvia wants to be with you Gray and no one else. "

Words could not explain how happy he felt, he wanted to shout to the world about how much he loved Juvia.

Gray caressed her red cheek lovingly with his hand and they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter, sorry for the long wait, hope you liked it and until next time¬!**


	25. Chapter 25

At around 02:00pm, everyone started packing their things.

" I wonder where Gray and Juvia are? " Wendy asked and picked up Carla in her arms.

" They are probably waiting for us at the hotel. " Levy answered and after everyone was ready, they started walking towards the hotel.

" I hope they are good friends now, they seem to like each other's company. " Lisanna smiled.

" Or something more. "

" Come on, Cana, we know that Gray and Juvia are close, but not that close. " Levy shook her head.

" No, she's right. Look. " Erza pointed.

Everyone did as they were told and their eyes went wide. In front of the hotel, sitting on a bench, were none other than Gray and Juvia. They looked like they were talking and laughing, and they both had blushes on their cheeks. Then Gray did something unexpected. He wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulders, leaned in and kissed her forehead, making Juvia blush darker and giggle.

" Oh My God! " Erza was shocked and speechless, her mouth dropped, like everyone else. Mira accidentally let out a squeak, which caused the couple to turn their heads towards them, when they saw them, they blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

Natsu, Lucy and the others ran up towards them and Gray and Juvia stood up to greet them.

" Hey guys, what's up? " Gray asked nervously, scratching the back of his head with his hand. Juvia bit her lip and looked away.

" Does this mean you guys are together? " Mira yelled happily. Lisanna put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm down the matchmaker.

" Big sis, please calm down. "

" Wait, how much did you see? "

Cana smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. " We saw you talking and laughing, and then you kissed her on the forehead. "

" And I don't think friends do that to each other, especially when they're blushing. " Loke smirked.

" Look who's talking. You kissed Lucy's hand, even though she wasn't your girlfriend. And you guys met then. " Lisanna smirked and both Loke and Lucy blushed and laughed nervously, while Natsu growled quietly.

" So does this mean you guys are together? " Mira asked once again happily.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other, then at the others. Gray reached for Juvia's hand and grabbed it, their fingers intertwined. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly.

Seeing this, their friends started cheering loud, happy for the new couple. They boys patted Gray's shoulder while the girls hugged Juvia.

" It's about damn time, snowman. " Gajeel grinned and patted Gray on the back. Gray laughed.

" Congrats, Gray. " Loke smiled.

" You're a real man, Gray! " Elfman threw his fist in the air.

" Thanks guys. " Gray then looked at the pink-haired man, who had his arms crossed with a hard look on his face.

" What, jealous or something? " Gray teased. Instead of Natsu punching him in the face, he chuckled and shook his head before looking at Gray, a shocked look on the black-haired man's face.

" Nah, I'm actually happy for you. Never knew you could get a girlfriend, ice brain. "

Gray smirked and the two shared a bro hug. " Don't worry, you'll get one soon enough. " Natsu was confused at first, until Gray looked over his shoulder at the blonde-haired beauty. Natsu blushed and looked down.

" Oh. " Gray looked at him and said, his voice serious. " I noticed how Lucy enjoys your company and likes spending time with you, I've never seen her look so happy since her ex-boyfriend. I know that you're in love with her, Natsu. " Natsu opened his mouth to deny it, but quickly shut it when Gray sent him an icy glare. " Don't deny it, I know this because she loves you too. " Natsu's eyes widened at this. " I can see the way you look at her and how happy she makes you. She probably had told you about her ex-boyfriend, Dan, which means that she trusts you with her heart. " Hearing his name made Natsu's blood boil and he clenched his fists. " If you truly love her, then you'll protect her with your life. But if you hurt her- " he was interrupted when Natsu sent him a deadly glare.

" If she was my girlfriend, I'd never hurt her in any way. " He growled and Gray saw the fire and determination in his eyes.

Gray nodded. " Good. I care about her, she's like a little sister to me. So promise me you'll protect her with your life and never leave her. I can't bare to see her hurt again. "

Natsu did not hesitate and said " I promise. "

Gray grinned and nodded in approval.

" Juvia I'm sooo happy for you! " Lucy hugged Juvia and Juvia laughed lightly.

" Thank you, Lucy! "

" We're very proud of you Juvia! " Lisanna smiled and hugged the blue-haired beauty.

" I hope you live happily ever after. " Wendy grinned happily.

" Congratulations, Juvia. We're all very happy for you. " Erza smiled, then a dark aura surrounded her. " But if Gray hurts you in any way, I will make sure he doesn't live to see tomorrow. " she threatened with a clenched fist.

Gray hearing this, shivered and gulped nervously.

All the girls sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. " There's no need, Erza, Juvia knows that Gray wouldn't hurt her because he truly loves her. " Juvia said, trying to calm down the scarlet-haired demon, oops, I mean woman. **(Natsu: But she's a demon!Me:*smack* Shut it, Natsu, this is my story, not yours. Natsu:..ow*cries*)**

The girls awwed and Juvia blushed and scratched her cheek. " Oh My God! There will be Gruvia babies! " Mira yelled excitedly and at the same time the boys walked up to the girls.

" Wait, Gruvia? " Juvia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" That's your ship name. " Mira smiled widely.

" W-w-wait, babies?! " Gray's eyes widened in disbelief.

Mira nodded happily. " There will be a lot of Gruvia babies and they'll be soo cute! " Mira was in her little dream land while the new couple blushed tomato red.

" H-hey now! We just got together! " Gray panicked. " J-Juvia, help me out here! " he turned towards his girlfriend, only to see her in her little dream land as well.

" Gruvia babies... " she smiled widely.

" Juviaaaa! "

" Eep! Juvia's sorry Gray! "

Lucy laughed and shook her head at the couple. She was so happy, yet jealous at the same time. _Will I ever meet my true love one day?_ she wondered then her eyes scanned for a certain pink-haired man. When she found him, he was staring at her, there was fire, hope, determination and something else, it made her nervous and happy at the same time. The two stared at each other for a while before looking away, their faces deep red. Nobody noticed, except for Gray and Erza, Gray smirked and Erza raised an eyebrow with an amused smile on her face.

" Guys, we should head back to the hotel. It's 02:30pm and we have to get ready for the carnival. " Lisanna said and everyone agreed.

" We have to celebrate for the new couple! " Cana yelled and everyone laughed and entered the hotel.

They did not see a blue-haired man was watching them, mostly Erza. The man smiled, thinking about his love, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

 **Well, here's the new chapter! I hope the characters weren't OOC! I know their personalities, but I'm still trying my best! So, read and review and see you next time, bye¬!**

 **Gruvia is finally together! Tell me which next couple you want to see!**


	26. Chapter 26

" Ugh! Finally, I feel so tired! " when the girls entered their hotel room, Cana let herself fall down onto the soft mattress.

Erza laughed and shook her head. " Don't forget we have to go to the carnival with the others soon. "

" Aww man! " Cana groaned and closed her eyes.

" Come on, Cana! Think of all the cool rides and games they have there! This is going to be so awesome! " Lucy tried to cheer up the brown-haired woman. Cana opened one eye to look at Lucy.

" That or you want to spend more time with Natsu, just the two of you together! " Cana teased and Lucy blushed furiously.

" N-no, I mean, we're all going there, not just the two of us! Plus, we're only friends! " she threw her arms in the air.

Juvia sat down next to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. " Lucy, there's no need to deny it, we know that you like Natsu. "

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but Erza cut her off " What do you feel when you're around him? "

Lucy signed and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking at her friends, who were patiently waiting for her answer " Well, he makes me happy, that's for sure, and when he smiles at me, all my worries wash away and I feel so warm and comfortable, I feel like I can trust him with all my heart and tell him anything and something tells me that he's different, that he's not like.. him. " she tensed but then took a deep breath and calmed down. " I feel like I've known him my entire life, like he would protect me whenever I'm in danger. He would always make me smile and laugh whenever I'm sad or angry. " she groaned when her head suddenly started to hurt and she held it with her hand.

" Lucy, are you alright?! " Levy asked concerned for her friend and everyone gathered around her. Lucy looked up at her friends and gave them a weak smile.

" Yeah, my head hurts a little, 'is all. " she said quietly.

" I'll give you a paracetamol. " Levy said and went to the bathroom.

" Are you sure you're alright? " Erza asked and Lucy nodded at her.

" Yeah, it's nothing, really. " _It feels like I've remembered something. Some kind of memory, but what?_

00000000

At 04:00pm everyone gathered in the lobby. Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia and pecked her on the lips, causing her to blush and giggle. Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Lucy awwed, while Cana, Loke, Elfman, Natsu and Erza smiled at the happy couple. Wendy blushed but smiled widely. One person, however, had to ruin their moment.

" As much as I'm happy for you guys, can you please get a room? " groaned Gajeel and crossed his arms, but let out a yelp when Levy slapped him on the back of his head, she was sitting next to him on the sofa. " Ow! What the heck, Levy?! "

Levy only glared at him. " Don't be so rude, Gajeel! " which made him shut up.

Cana smirked evilly. " I had no idea you were so jealous of Gray. "

" I ain't jealous of nothing! " growled Gajeel.

Natsu started laughing hard. " Metal head jealous of ice princess? Now that's surprising! "

" What did you call me, ash for brains?! "

" I'm gonna pulverize you if you don't shut your mouth, Salamander! "

" Well come on, I can bring you both down! "

" YOU DARE START A FIGHT AND I'LL PULVERIZE ALL THREE OF YOU! "

" A-aye ma'am! "

Lucy, Levy and Juvia shared a look and rolled their eyes. _Men._ they thought.

Mira clapped her hands. " Okay now, let's not get violent or we'll get kicked out. Let's all go out and have fun! " she smiled widely.

" You're right Mira, my apologies. And let's make sure no one disappears, alright? " Erza looked at them all and everyone quickly nodded.

" Okay then. Let's go! " Lisanna yelled excitedly and everyone left the hotel.

00000000

" Wow, it looks so big! " when they arrived, they couldn't help but admire the beautiful carnival, there were a lot of people there, some of them were eating sweets and snacks, the music was loud and they could see the massive structures of the rides: a rolllercoaster, a big wheel, a helter skelter. Some people were wearing masks and costumes, one guy was juggling objects while standing on balance board.

" Pft, I can do that. " Natsu said standing next to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucy turned to look at him and laughed. " What? "

Natsu raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Yeah. In fact, I'm pretty good at it. "

Lucy raised both eyebrows in amusement and curiosity. " Really? "

Natsu opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, Gajeel decided to butt in.

" Oh yeah, he is pretty good alright. " he smirked evilly and ignored Natsu's death glare. " One time, when we were watching a movie at his house and saw some guy juggle knives, he said he could do that, but we didn't believe him then. Then he went to the kitchen and came back with knives, but they were in flames. " at this, Lucy's eyes widened in shock and horror. " So he tried to do what the guy was doing, but the knives got stuck in the ceiling and he set the house on fire. Luckily, no one was injured. "

Lucy slowly turned her head towards Natsu and yelled " How the HECK do you juggle flaming knives? "

Natsu winced and covered his ears. " Oww, Luce! Don't yell! "

" And that's just the beginning. "

" Why don't you go annoy Gray or someone else?! " the pink-haired man growled angrily.

Gajeel shrugged. " I would if he was here. "

" Wait, what? " Lucy was left confused. She and Natsu looked around and noticed their friends were gone.

" Where did everybody go?! " Natsu wondered aloud.

" Everyone split up into groups and went somewhere. So it's just us. " Levy explained, standing next to Gajeel.

" Well, let's hope nobody gets lost. " Lucy said.

Levy nodded. " I'm sure they'll be alright. Now why don't we go to the bumper cars first! " she smiled excitedly.

Lucy nodded in agreement. " Yeah, I'm with you! You guys coming? " she asked Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu and Gajeel shared a panicked look, then looked at the girls. " Yeah, sure. " Gajeel said nervously.

Levy and Lucy looked at each other, a bit confused, but shrugged. " Okay, let's go! "

The four headed towards the bumping cars, the boys praying they would survive.

* * *

 **Heeey guys, I'm pretty close to ending this story, so I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry, NaLu will come very soon, along with the other couples! Read and review and till next time¬!  
**


End file.
